Love Never Works, Right?
by JewelTheCookieBeast
Summary: Love? That seems a bit out of the question for Amu. But is there someone to change her mind? Complete and considering a sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**Jewel: Hey everyone. This is my first fanfic.**

**Ikuto: So don't get mad at her if it sucks.**

**Amu: Don't be mean Ikuto! It's her first story. Can you at least TRY and be nice?!**

**Ikuto: Hmmm... Nope. Why would I wanna do that?**

**Jewel: Cuz I can make this a Tadamu.**

**Ikuto: You wouldn't dare...**

**Jewel: Try me.**

**Amu: *Sigh* Jewel doesn't own Shugo Chara or the characters...**

**Ikuto: But I DO own Amu~**

**Amu: IN YOUR DREAMS! (Repeatedly hits him on the head)**

She was running away from the park, him, and the horrible events that had occured. She ran and ran, not caring about the rain that mixed with her never-ending tears. She finally stopped at the abandoned amusement park Ikuto took her to before he left.

'Why did you leave when I need you the most?' She thought as she slowly walked to the teacups and sat down in the pink one.

**_~Flashback~_**

_18 year-old Hinamori Amu was sitting on her bed listening to music until her phone vibrated._

_"Hmm?" She looked at the text message and squeeled as she read who it was. "Tadase-kun!" She jumped off her bed and read it aloud._

_"Meet me at the park in 15 minutes. ~Tadase" She looked at the text cofused._

_"I wonder what Tadase-kun wants..." She wondered out loud as she got dressed. Since it was raining outside, she decided to dress warm._

_She wore a black shirt with white long sleeves and white rose in the middle, her socks were red and were mid-thigh, a black mini-skirt, a red sleeveless vest witha a hood, black high-tops, and to finish the outfit, she put two x clips on both sides, holding her bangs back._

_Once she was satisfied, she went downstairs only to be stopped by her mother._

_"Amu-chan!" Midori called as she came into the living room. Amu turned to her. "Where are you going in wheather like this?"_

_"Don't worry mama," Amu explained, "I'm just going to see Tadase-kun for a while. I'll be back soon." Her mother thought about it for a moment before sighing and shooing her with her hand. Amu smiled, opened the door, and left, shutting the door behind her._

**_~At the park~_**

_She looked around and she noticed that the scene seemed... Depressing... She couldn't help but frown. She continued to walk around until she found him sitting on a bench._

_He looked in my direction and smiled that prince smiled she loved. He called out to her, "Amu-chan!"_

_Amu smiled and ran over to him. "Tadase-kun!" She shouted. When she arrived she said, "I hope I didn't keep you waiting..."_

_He shook his head. "Not at all. I actually just got here," He reassured her. She smiled as he asked, "Would you like to go under there?" She nodded as he led her to the gazebo where Ikuto used to play._

_'Wait, i'm with Tadase-kun, remember?' She thought._

_Tadase looked at her and asked,"Is everything alright?"_

_She snapped out of her trance. "Y-Yeah... I was just wondering why you brought me here," She stuttered as she lied._

_"Actually Amu-chan, there is a problem. He said as he slowly looked down, causing his bangs to cover his eyes._

_"What's wrong Tadase-kun?" Amu asked with her eyes full of concern. He shifted unconfortably._

_"Um... Amu-chan... We have to brake up..."_

**_~End of flashback~_**

Why? Why didn't love work for her? Why couldn't she be happy?

First she had to choose between Ikuto and Tadase. Then she had to get the guts to confess to him. She also had to fight off the crazy fangirls. **(A/N: Cough, Saaya, cough) **AND deal with her heartbroken fanboys... Including Ikuto...

'Ikuto...' She thought over and over again. Her tears started to flow faster as she crawled up in a ball and burried her face into her knees. Although, her sobs could be heard through out the amusement park.

**_~Meanwhile~_**

Utau had just finished a ramen eating contest with Kukai and they were walking around town.

"Mmmm... That was good ramen," She said. Kukai sighed.

"I can't believe I lost," He whined as Utau laughed and stuck her tongue out at him. "I'll get you next time," He threatened.

"I'm so..." But she didn't finish. She looked at the amusement park they were in front of. Kukai looked at her and was about to say something untl he heard something. "Do you hear that?" Utau asked heading inside. Kukai followed her.

He nodded and said, "It sounds like... Crying?" They followed the sound until they came to the teacups Amu was sitting in. "Is that...?" Utau finished for him.

"Amu?!" She cried as she ran to Amu. Amu looked up in confusion and saw Utau and Kukai running towards her.

"U-Utau? Kukai?" She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Before she could say anything eles, she was embraced by Utau while Kukai stood close. Utau was sobbing now and Kukai tried to calm her down.

When there was no sign of Utau calming down, Kukai asked, "What happened Hinamori-san?" Amu couldn't speak at first. Utau finally calmed down and looked at Amu with sad eyes.

"Amu... Please, tell us... We need to know," Utau begged.

Amu slowly looked down and finally answered, "T-Tadase-kun and I... Broke up." Utau gasped and Kukai clenched his fist.

"Hotori-san?!" Kukai demanded more than asked. Amu flinched at the anger in his voice.

"Kukai, you're scaring her," Utau said, trying to calm him down. "Get her to her house. I'll catch up in a minute," She instructed. He nodded and helped Amu out and started towards her house.

Utau got her phone out and dialed the number furiously. It took what seemed like forever for the person to answer.

_"Hello?"_

"Get your ass over here... NOW." And with that she ended the call to catch up with Amu and Kukai.

**Jewel: I'm going to end it here. Sorry! But I need to know if you guys are interested in the story or not.**

**Amu: I'm sure that they are!**

**Ikuto: I'M GONNA KICK TADAGAY'S ASS!**

**Jewel and Amu sweatdrop.**

**Jewel: Calm down Ikuto and maybe you'll get a make out scene with Amu. (Ikuto and I smirk)**

**Amu: I never agreed to that! (Tries to run but Ikuto grabss her hand)**

**Ikuto: Who cares? I'd do it even if you didn't.**

**Jewel: He's got a point Amu.**

**Amu: ...You two are so mean...**

**Ikuto: Awww... Poor Amu! (Hugs her tightly)**

**Jewel: ...I'm getting tired of you two... R&R... And i'd love some advice!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jewel: Ugh... I'm too bored right now... So i'm gonna put the next chapter up!**

**Ikuto: ...Do I have to say it again?**

**Jewel: No.**

**Amu: Do I have to say it?**

**Jewel: NO. No one has to say it!**

**Amu and Ikuto: ...Fine...**

**Jewel: ...Ok... This chapter is dedicated to kickasscutie and Living in a dream i never had! I'm sorry kickasscutie but it's my first story so please go easy on me! And thank you Living in a dream i never had, for being the first reviewer!**

**Ikuto: Can we get to the story now?**

**Jewel: Can you do it Amu?**

**Amu: Okay. Jewel doesn't own Shugo Chara or the characters!**

**~Comfort~**

Utau, Amu, and Kukai had finally arrived at the Hinamori residence. They were about to go in but Amu stopped them.

"What's wrong Hinamori?" Kukai asked completely confused. Amu smiled and shook her head.

"I just don't want to run into... my... mama..." She said slowly as she walked up to the door and took the note that was taped to it.

It read:

_"Dear Amu,_

_I'm at a friend's house because she was having an emergency. I'll be back as soon as possible. Papa had to go pick up Ami from your cousin's house. So he'll be back in about an hour, depending on the wheather. Dinner's in the fridge if we don't come back in time._

_Love, Mama_

Amu sighed and shook her head. "Typical," She said aloud as she went inside, Utau and Kukai following. Amu sat on the couch with Kukai while Utau went into the kitchen to make another phone call.

The phone rang once before they picked up.

_"Hello? Utau?"_

"Where the hell are you at?!" She screamed into the phone.

_"...I'm still driving. Where are you?"_

"Where else would we be?!" She screamed once again.

_"...I'm gonna guess at her house."_

"No shit. Get over here before I hunt you down." **(A/N: I'm pretty sure we all know who it is)**

_"I'm already here baka."_

And with that, they hung up. Utau was furious. She rushed to the front door and flung it open. "I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!" She shouted.

There stood Ikuto, with his hand in a fist, ready to knock. "...Yo..." He said casually as he put his hand down. Utau pulled him inside the kitchen. But she did it silently so that Amu wouldn't notice them.

But Ikuto noticed Amu.

As soon as they were in the kitchen, Utau screamed in a whisprering tone, "WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?!"

But he didn't answer. Instead, he asked, in a calm tone, "What happened to Amu?" Utau paused for a moment, then sighed.

"...Tadase broke up with her..." She told him. Ikuto stiffened.

"...Kiddy King broke up with her?" He asked, trying not to go beat the crap out of Tadase. Utau nodded slowly and looked at her brother. They just stared at each other until Ikuto broke the silence. "I'll go talk to her..."

Utau sighed and nodded as she said, "Wait here, okay?" He nodded, wondering what she was up to.

Utau walked up behind Kukai and Amu. Amu was curled up in the same position they found her in. She lightly tapped Kukai's shoulder and motioned towards the kitchen. He nodded and slowly got up, not wanting to disturb Amu.

As they walked in, Kukai went up to Ikuto and hit him on top of the head with his fist. "You idiot..." He said with a dark tone.

Ikuto sighed and said, "I know... But i'm going to fix it." Kukai eyed him for a moment before sighing.

He looked at him and gave him a sad smile. "Then what are you waiting for?" He teased. The two boys shared a small laugh.

Utau sighed, rubbed her temples, and muttered, "Idiots..."

Ikuto gave the famous Tskiyomi smirk before silently walking into the living room. He sat next to Amu and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Kukai... I told you i'm..." She stopped when she saw who it was. She started to cry. Not out of sadness, but pure joy. "I-Ikuto?" Her voice was barely over a whisper.

Ikuto smirked and casually greeted her, "Yo." She smiled as she hugged him and cried into his shirt. "Amu... I... I heard... About you and Kiddy King..." He said, trying not to make her cry again. She froze for a moment.

Then she did something he least expected. **(A/N: That doesn't sound right... Oh well)**

She slightly laughed and asked, "Oh, that? I'm fine." Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Really Ikuto... I'm fine," She reassured him. He only sighed but decided to drop it. "So what are you doing here? I thought you were going to America for a concert," She asked.

"Utau told me that you needed someone to talk to," He explained.

'I'll have to thank her later,' She thought. **(A/N: Time for Ikuto's pevertednes!)**

Ikuto saw her in deep thought so he decided to tease her. 'I can have fun with this,' He smirked to himself. "What dirty thoughts are you thinking about my little strawberry?"

Amu blushed a dangerous red and stuttered, "W-What?! I w-wasn't thinking about that!" Ikuto's smirk grew wider.

"My little strawberry is extra red," He teased. Amu's blush reddened. If possible.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu whined. Ikuto laughed and ruffled her hair. "Hey!" She shouted as she started to chase him around the living room with a pillow in her hand.

Utau and Kukai were watching from the kitchen, smiling at the two.

"If only they knew how they feel towards eachother," Utau sighed. She looked at the two and smiled again. "Oh well... They're going at their own pace."

**~Comfort~**

**Jewel: Happy? Still mad? Don't hate me!**

**Ikuto: You're over reacting...**

**Jewel: ...You're starting to annoy me... (Glares)**

**Amu: (Sweatdrop) Will you knock it off Ikuto? I don't want her to change it to a Tadamu... I don't wanna date Tadagay.**

**Ikuto: ...Fine. Sorry Jewel.**

**Jewel: Thank you. Amu, would you like to do it this time?**

**Amu: Fine. R&R please!**

**Jewel: Please forgive me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jewel: So i'm in class right now.**

**Kukai: Wait, you're writing in class?!**

**Jewel: ...So? That's how dedicated I am to this story!**

**Amu: Aren't you going to get in trouble?**

**Jewel: ...So?**

**Amu: ...Nevermind...**

**Kukai: So what are you doing?**

**Jewel: Writing an essay.**

**Kukai: Then how are you...? Nevermind. Jewel doesn't own Shugo Chara or the characters.**

**~Anger~**

Amu finally caught up to Ikuto and started to beat him with a pillow. Ikuto laughed as he grabbed the pillow and held it above his head, out of her reach. **(A/N: Amu's height stops at Ikuto's chin) **Amu pouted and sat back down on the couch.

"Meanie..." She mumbled as she sat on the couch, upside down. **(A/N: Like when you get bored and decide to sit with your back on the seat while your legs are hanging over the back) **Ikuto laughed and walked to the back of the couch.

"What was that my little strawberry?" He asked as he bent over and started to tickle her. She was laughing like tere was no tomorrow and her face was the color of her hair. He smirked and continued to "torture" her.

Amu barely managed to say, "I-I-Ikut-to! S-Stop! Th-That t-tickles!" She managed to escape by rolling off the couch but ended up falling on her face. "Ow..." She said as she rubbed her nose with tears in her eyes.

Ikuto rushed over to her and removed her hand from her nose. He examined it for a moment before saying, "Hmmm... It's not too bad... It's not broken or bruised, thankfully." He sighed as he saw that Amu was slightly crying. He sighed as he helped her up. "Be careful next time, okay?" He scolded. He sat down on the couch with her on his lap.

Amu's blush was as red as a-

"Strawberry," Ikuto stated as he looked at her blush. Her blush darkened as he laughed.

In the kitchen, Kukai and Utau were watching the two with annoyed faces.

Well, Utau was annoyed.

She turned around and leaned on the counter top. She sighed.

"Aren't you hot in that?" Kukai asked as he pointed to her coat.

Utau was wearing a white coat with black leggings, brown knee-high boots, and a red scarf.

She looked at her coat and shrugged. "Aren't you hot in that?" She questioned, pointing to his coat.

Kukai wore a green coat, blue jeans, dark green vans, and a black scarf.

He grinned and put his arms around her shoulder.. "Maybe... Not," He joked as Ikuto and Amu walked in. Amu was sulking while Ikuto was wearing a dark expression. "What happened to yu two?" Kukai asked, looking back and forth between the two.

Ikuto was about to explain before Amu cut him off. "Don't you dare tell them," She told with a deadly glare. Ikuto looked at her and looked away. She rolled her eyes as she walked over to the table and sat down.

Kukai and Utau shared a nervous glance.

"Ikuto... What did you do?" Utau asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Ikuto stared at her before sighing. "Something I shouldn't have done..." He told as he looked over at Amu while running his hand through his hair.

Kukai sighed and asked, "Let me guess... You brought up Tadase?" Ikuto looked at him before returning to his calm expression. He nodded.

Utau pulled him out of the kitchen with Kukai following.

They stopped in the living room before Utau shouted, "WHAT THE HELL IKUTO?!" Before she could continue, Kukai covered her mouth. Utau glared at him but Kukai only sighed and motioned towards the kitchen. Utau nodded as he took his hand away.

"It was an accident," Ikuto explained, "I didn't mean to bring it up... It just slipped." Utau sighed and rubbed her pinched the bridge of her nose.

Kukai shook his head. "You have no idea how stupid you sound right now..." He insulted.

Ikuto sighed before asking, "What do I do?" Utau's head shot up.

"YOU don't do anything... You've done enough damage," She spat out. Ikuto nodded and sat down on the couch.

Kukai looked at Utau and asked, "It's time for the plan, isn't it?" Utau smirked and nodded. "Damn that smirk..."

Utau grabbed his arm and pulled his into the kitchen to where Amu was sitting.

"Amu... I know what Ikuto did..." She stated, "So I wanna cheer you up by taking you somewhere." Amu looked at them before smiling.

"Thanks... But where are we going?" Amu asked with a curious expression. Utau put a finger to her lips and smiled. **(A/N: Utau's lips)**

"That's for me to know and you to find out," She explained. Amu didn't like it at first but agreed anyways.

'What have I done?' She thought as Utau skipped out of the room, dragging Kukai with her.

This is going to be interesting.

**~Anger~**

**Jewel: I made it in time!**

**Kukai: Congrats... I guess...**

**Jewel: By the way... I can't kill Tadagay cause I need him for later on in the story. I wish I could but... Oh well!**

**Amu: ...You're so weird...**

**Kukai: So true...**

**Jewel: Whatever you two... This chapter goes out to my friends... They've been begging me to update. HAPPY NOW?!**

**Kukai and Amu: (Sweatdrop)**

**Ami: Please R&R!**

**Amu: AMI?!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jewel: Hey guys... I'm sorry if you've been waiting a little longer than I promised... I've been having family problems.**

**Ikuto: It's alright Jewel...**

**Amu: Yeah. At least you're doing it now!**

**Ikuto: Amu's got a point.**

**Jewel: I guess... Thanks. But you guys are going to hate me...**

**Amu: Why?**

**Ikuto: TADAGAY BETTER NOT BE COMING BACK.**

**Jewel: No... I'm adding a made-up character...**

**Amu: ...That's not that bad...**

**Ikuto: You overreact too much... (Sweatdrop)**

**Jewel: Yup. I don't own Shugo Chara or the characters except Kanari.**

**Amu and Ikuto: WHY DO YOU GET TO DO IT?!**

**~Trick~**

Amu and Utau were walking to Delight's Cafe, where Utau's plan would begin.

Utau wore a grey coat with black leggings and a pair of dark red boots with straps all over. Amu wore a black, off-the-shoulder crop top that said, "Can't touch" in black, cursive letters and beneath was a red long sleeve. She had black skinny jeans with a white studded belt and red high tops with white shoe laces.

Utau was humming some new notes she was thinking about putting into a song while she smiled with her eyes closed. Amu was slightly smiling as she got lost in her thoughts.

'I wonder what Utau has in mind...' She thought as they arrived at the cafe. She glanced at Utau. Amu was about to say something but a waiter came up to them, menus in hand.

"May I help you?" She asked with a smile.

She looked about 16. Her raven hair was back in a ponytail. She wore a white blouse with a black choker, black shorts that went to her mid-thigh, white knee socks topped with black, black flats that wrapped around her legs making x's **(A/N: Like ballet shoes)**, and on top of it all, she had a white apron that went to her knees. Her dark brown eyes looked at Amu, then at Utau.

Utau smiled in return. "Table for two please." Kanari nodded as she lead them towards a window that faced the street.

What they didn't know was that a certain someone was watching them from five tables away. They wore all black, had a black beanie, covering their hair, and sunglasses.

"My name's Kanari. I'll be your waitress today!" She said with a cheerful tone. She made Amu smile just by talking. "Would you like some time to order?" Kanari asked while handing Amu and Utau their menus.

Since Utau had taken Amu to the cafe before, they already knew what to order.

Utau shook her head and said, "I'll have the Heaven's Gift milkshake and a slice of coffee cake." Kanari nodded as she wrote it down. She looked towards Amu.

"And for you?" She asked with a soft smile.

Amu smiled back and reaplied, "I'll have the Skip Beat milkshake, extra whip cream... And a slice of strawberry cheese cake."

Kanari wrote it all down and picked up our menus. "Okay. I'll be back with your orders soon," She called as dissappeared into the kitchen.

Amu watched her and as she dissappeared, she turned to Utau who was staring out the window. "She was really nice," Amu stated as she looked out the window and saw two kids arguing.

The boy was shouting at the little girl, who was crying. Amu stared at the two with a hint of sadness.

Amu tapped Utau's arm. Utau turned to her and gave her a questioning look. Amu smiled and said, "It's fine. I'll be right back." Amu got up and went outside to the two children.

Kanari came up behind Utau and laughed. "Those two brats sure know how to stir up trouble," She said in amazement. Utau turned and smiled at her.

"It's kinda scary sometimes..." Utau stated. The two shared a laugh before the mysterious man walked over and sat down. Utau and Kanari looked at the man.

Utau glared at him and said, "It's not your turn." The man shrugged and walked back over to his table. Utau sighed and shook her head. "He's so impatient," She stated.

Kanari laughed and went back into the kitchen. As she left, Amu came back in with a smile on her face.

"Why so happy?" Utau raised a brow.

Amu giggled before replying, "The two were fighting over what the other had said." Utau smiled.

"What did they say?" Utau asked like she had no clue.

Amu opened her mouth before realizing something. Utau gave her a questioning look. But before she could ask anything, the man came up to them again. This time, he wore a worried expression.

"Can you two ladies help me with something?" He asked with hope in his eyes as he looked at the two. Amu and Utau looked at eachother before nodding. The smiled and continued. "You see, i'm having trouble with appolo-" He was cut off by a door slamming.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE KIRA?" Kanari shouted. The man flinched and slowly turned towards her along with the rest of the customers. Kanari stomped over to the man named Kira and slapped him as hard as she could, causing his sunglasses to fall off, revealing his icy blue eyes. **(A/N: You probably thought it was Iktuo, right?)**

Kira rubbed his red cheek while he calmly replied, "I came to appologize." Kanari stopped for a moment.

"...Nothing will make up for what you said," She whispered as her bangs covered her eyes. Kira looked at her with sad eyes.

Amu sat watching as the two argued while Utau sat with a smirk spread across her face. 'Just as planned...' She thought while the argument was coming to an end. By this time, all of the customers had resumed whatever they were doing.

"Look," Kira explained, "I didn't mean to bring that up... I wasn't thinking." Kanari's expression softened.

"...I guess I was over reacting... I'm sorry," She said with her famous smile. The two smiled as Amu realized something.

"Hey Utau?" She asked. Utau turned to see her smiling with tears in her eyes. "I think i'm going to go home... I have something to do..." She said as she walked in the direction of her house. Utau smiled before looking at Kira and Kanari.

"You two are really good actors," Utau said with the famous Tsukiyomi smirk. The two smiled back at her as they sat down.

"I guess... But you slapped me a little too hard Kanari," Kira pouted as poked Kanari's arm. Kanari laughed.

"Too bad," She said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Utau interrupted them by asking, "What happened to the brats?" They stopped and looked at her.

Kanari gave her a reassuring smile and explained, "Don't worry, I sent them home." Utau's mouth made an 'o' shape and she nodded.

Kira asked in a serious tone, "Do you think it worked?" Utau smiled and laughed.

"Oh, it worked... After all... this is a Tsukiyomi plan..." She reaplied with a devious smile.

"All we have to do is wait," Kanari explained. Then something hit her. "Wait, are we still eating? I mean, she left her food."

They all looked at eachother and laughed.

Utau said, "I guess... My treat!"

Kanari went into the kitchen and came back with a tray of food.

As they celebrated, Amu was running to her home only one thing on her mind.

Ikuto.

**~Trick~**

**Jewel: Done!**

**Amu: That was amazing!**

**Ikuto: ...Meh... I guess.**

**Jewel: I tried to be more detailed... I think I did a pretty good job with that.**

**Ikuto: Yeah. So far so good.**

**Jewel: Yup. I hope you guys like it.**

**Amu: I'm sure they will!**

**Ikuto: By the way, I like those suggestions you guys made about Tadagay... (Smirk)**

**Jewel: Me too... I might do that.**

**Amu: Do what? I didn't read the comments.**

**Jewel: Don't worry Amu... You're gonna love it...**

**Ikuto: Yeah...**

**Amu: ...Okay?**

**Jewel: Do the ending Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: Please R&R before she decides to bring Tadagay back.**

**Amu: NO WAY IN HELL!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jewel: I just realized something... (Sweatdrop)**

**Ikuto: What?**

**Jewel: ...In chapter 2... I accidentally put Kukai instead of Ikuto...**

**Amu: Oh... That's not that bad.**

**Jewel: I guess... Sorry about that.**

**Amu: Whatever.**

**Ikuto: Anything else?**

**Jewel: Oh yeah, I also forgot to say that I also own Kira.**

**Amu and Ikuto: ...Stupid...**

**Jewel: ...I get that a lot...**

**Amu and Ikuto: ...(Sweatdrop) Jewel doesn't own Shugo Chara or the characters... Except Kanari, Kira, Misa, and Lisa.**

**~Feelings~**

Ikuto sat on the couch in Amu's living room, bent over with his head in his hands.

He kept thinking over and over, "What have I done?" Or, "I hurt the person I love."

After what seemed like hours of arguing whether he should find her and appologize or not, he decided to go. He got up and walked over to the door. Before he could reach for the door nob, the door flew open, revealing an exhausted Amu, leaning against the door frame. As soon as she saw Ikuto, she smiled as her eyes started to water.

"I-Ikuto..." Her voice trailed off as she hugged him. Ikuto was shocked at first. As he slowly recovered from his state, he started to hug back. After the hug was over, Ikuto led Amu over to the couch and sat down with her on his lap. This time, Amu didn't blush.

She leaned er head against his chest as he spoke, "What happened Amu? Why are you crying?" Amu sighed, shook her head, and smiled up at him.

"It's fine... I just realized something," She explained. Ikuto gave her a confused look. Amu's smile got bigger as she said, "I realized that I was over reacting... And that it wasn't your fault. You didn't mean to bring it up."

Ikuto was shocked. He just stared at Amu.

Amu got worried. "Ikuto? Are you alright?" She asked as she stared at him, her eyes full of concern.

Ikuto leaned down and captured her lips with his. Now it was Amu's turn to be shocked. But after a few seconds, she gradually began to kiss back. After a few minutes, the two pulled away for air.

"Amu?" Ikuto asked with a genuine smile. Amu looked at him with a slight blush.

"Y-Yes?" She stuttered as her blush deepened. Ikuto's smiled stared to turn into a smirk.

"I..." He got closer. "Love..." He was inches away. Amu stood up and started to back away. He kept backing her up until she was against the wall. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them near her head. "You." He finished before he attacked her lips in a rough manner.

But before she could kiss back, he pulled away, smirking like there was no tomorrow. Amu blushed twenty different shades of red.

Amu muttered incoherent words under her breath. Ikuto gave her a confused look.

"What was-"

"I love you too," She said, barely above a whisper. Ikuto just stared at her. Amu looked at him and smiled. "So?" She said with a dangerous blush.

Before Ikuto could tease her again, the door opened, revealing Utau, Kukai, Kanari, and Kira walked in. Kira was the first to comment on Amu and Ikuto's position.

"I know she's cute but isn't it a bit early for that?" He teased as he shook his head in disgust. The three laughed while Ikuto shrugged and let Amu go. Amu's blush got darker. **(A/N: If that's even possible)**

Ikuto sat on the couch then realized something. "Wait, did you just call Amu cute?" He said with the deadly glare. Kira hid behind Kanari. Kanari sighed and shook her head in disapproval.

"When will you two grow up?" She wondered out loud as she rubbed her temples and went into the kitchen, Kira following. Amu finally calmed down and sat next to Ikuto, who hugged her waist, bringing her closer. She slightly blushed but it quickly went away.

Amu looked at Utau and asked, "Wait... Why are Kanari and Kira here?" Utau smiled.

"Oh, they're our friends from when we were kids," She explained. Amu nodded and turned towards the kitchen as Kanari and Kira were walking in.

Kanari added, "Yeah. Kira and I were quardians. We found Utau and Ikuto on one of our missions." Amu thought of something.

"You two had charas?" She asked Kira. Kira shook his head.

"Well," He started, "I did. But Kanari still has hers." He motioned towards Kanari who was smiling and holding up two eggs. One was white with two black eyes and a kind smile. The other was black with two eyes and the smile was crooked, giving it a scary look. **(A/N: If you've watched the Bad Apple video, you know what the mouths looks like)**

The eggs popped open. From the white one, appeared a girl with grey eyes, dark brown hair that was in a pony tail on the left side of her head. She had a mask that covered the right half of her face. The mask looked like half of the face on her egg. She wore a black coat that was open and went all the way down to her knees, revealing a blue tank top, a black skirt trimmed with blue, and blue knee sock with black sneakers.

The one from the black egg had the same features, only opposite. Her hair was on the right side of her head, her mask looked like her egg and was on the left side. Instead of blue, her outfit was red. (**A/N: Everything that was blue on the first egg's outfit is red on this one)**

The two floated by eachother, the blue one wore a happy expression while the red one looked serious.

"Hello! I'm Misa!" The blue one shouted.

The red one sighed and greeted, "Hey. I'm Lisa."

Kanari laughed. "Be nice Lisa," She scolded. Lisa shrugged and went back into her egg. Kanari sighed. "Lisa can be a kill-joy sometimes..." She explained. Everyone just laughed.

"Lisa-chan's no fun!" Misa whined. Kira laughed at Misa. She stuck her tongue out at him and went back into her egg.

Amu stated, "Your charas are complete opposites." The room fell silent. Kira scanned Kanari with worried eyes. Kanari's bangs hid her eyes. Suddenly, she gave laughed in a nervous way.

"They are, aren't they?" She asked with sad eyes. Utau walked over to her and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Go get ready... I'm going to drive you and Kira home. Okay?" She asked with a soft expression. Kanari nodded and went into the kitchen. Amu looked at Utau.

"What's wrong? Was it something I said?" She asked as she looked at Ikuto. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's nothing but..." His voice trailed off. Amu looked back at Utau.

Utau was looking at the floor. She looked up at Amu for a second, then continued to look at the floor.

"That's why Kanari can't find her true self... Her charas are too opposite," Kira explained, "And since she refuses to pick just one, she has to keep them until she does."

But something was bothering Amu.

"But I had more than one chara!" Amu argued, "Why can't she become both?"

Utau tried to calm her down. "Because Amu, your charas weren't opposite to eachother... That's why Kanari cried when she first got them. She knew that she couldn't get rid of them."

Amu was about to cry. "Why would she want to get rid of them?!"

Ikuto cut in. "Because she wants to find her true self. But she can't."

Amu thought about it for a moment before she finally understood. "...I see..." She said. Utau sighed.

"I have to go bring these two home now. See ya." She said as Kanari came back.

Kanari smiled at Amu and said, "It was nice to meet you. Bye." And with that, the three left, leaving Amu and Ikuto on the couch.

Deciding to "cheer up" Amu, Ikuto brought her closer and whispered in her ear, "I'm not finished with you, _Amu~_"

Amu felt her cheeks starting to heat up. And remembered, 'Oh no... They left us alone!'

Sadly, for Amu, Ikuto noticed this too.

"_Amu~_"

**~Feelings~**

**Jewel: Wow... That was one of my longer ones.**

**Amu: ...YOU LEFT ME WITH IKUTO?!**

**Ikuto: Thanks Jewel.**

**Jewel: You're welcome. And I know the chapters are short but there's going to be a lot.**

**Ikuto: Yes!**

**Amu: NO.**

**Jewel: Maybe... I don't get this game.**

**Amu: (Sweatdrop) It's not a game.**

**Ikuto: How about we play a game Amu~ (Smirk)**

**Jewel: Remember Ikuto, the rating's T.**

**Ikuto: ...Fine. (Pouts) R&R.**

**Amu: ...I DON'T WANNA PLAY ANY GAMES WITH IKUTO!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Amu: WHERE THE HELL IS JEWEL?!**

**Ikuto: She's not here... Why?**

**Amu: Because I need to get her back for leaving me alone with you!**

**Ikuto: Come on Amu~ Don't pretend like you didn't like it...**

**Amu: YOU PERVERT!**

**Ikuto: (Mumbles) Maybe I can get her to fix her like she did in the Kukamu...**

**Amu: What was that?**

**Ikuto: Oh, nothing. (Smirk)**

**Amu: ...Jewel doesn't own Shugo Chara or their characters... So where's Jewel?**

**Ikuto: She should be escaping by now... She should be half way out.**

**Amu: Out of what?**

**Ikuto: Her science class.**

**~Control~**

Amu was on her bed, staring up at her cieling. She was exhausted from "playing" with Ikuto. He had left a few minutes after they had finished. Before he left, he said something but Amu was too tired to listen. Deciding to go to sleep, Amu got off her bed and walked over to her closet.

She changed into a slightly small black tank top with spaghetti straps and pink shorts that stopped a couple inches above her mid thigh. She grabbed a white hair tie and put her hair into a messy bun. Then she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. And as she closed the door, her balcony door opened.

Ikuto walked in and looked around for Amu. When he heard the water running in the bathroom, he decided to lie down on her bed. He grabbed one of her mangas on her night stand and started to read it.

Not noticing Ikuto on her bed, she walked over to her desk on the opposite side of the room her bed was on, and bent down to grab a box that was under the desk. She also didn't notice that Ikuto was staring at her shorts/ass.

He stared at her with wide eyes and his mouth slightly open. **(A/N: It's hard not to laugh while writing this)**

Amu finally found what she was looking for. She picked up a white box and set it on the desk. On top was 'For Ikuto' written in neat, cursive, black letters. She smiled and turned to get the ribbon on her night stand that was right next to her bed. But instead, she found Ikuto, staring at her.

"I-Ikuto?" She stuttered. Ikuto blinked a couple of times and cleared his throat as he looked at the floor. There was a faint blush on his cheeks. Amu smiled. 'I could have fun with this...' She thought.

She walked over to the bed and got on top of Ikuto with her legs stradling his waist and her hands pinning his near his head. She leaned down and whispered in his right ear, "Someone couldn't wait until tomorrow..." She blew into his ear as she did.

Big mistake.

As she got up, Ikuto flipped them so that he was on top and he pinned her in the same way. When she saw his eyes, they were full of mischief and something else. Amu's playful expression turned to worry.

"What are you-" She was cut off bye Ikuto as her lips in his in an intense kiss. His tongue ran across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Amu hesitated before letting him in. As their tongues battled for dominance, Ikuto slowly grabbed the hem of her tank top and started to pull it up. Amu noticed it and started to panic. She grabbed his hands and tried to stop them.

She broke the kiss for a moment and shouted, "I-Ikuto!" But as soon as she finished, he continued. Amu was scared. No, she was terrified. Her eyes started to water. Ikuto opened his eyes and saw this. He immedeately broke the kiss and got up, still on Amu. He saw that he was holding her shirt half way up. Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked up at him with fear in her eyes.

"A-Amu..." He stuttered as he got off the bed and started to back up until he hit the wall. He looked as if he had committed a crime. He slid down and pressed his forehead against his head with his hands resting on the back of his head. Amu looked at him with a frown. She fixed her shirt, walked over to him, and squated in front of him.

She put her hand on his left arm and shook it as she asked, "Ikuto? A-Are you okay?" Ikuto looked up at her with sad eyes. It hurt Amu seeing him like that. She smiled at him and took his hand in hers. Ikuto gave her a confused look. "I've never seen you blush before..." She teased, hoping to cheer him up. He smiled.

"Only you can make me blush," He stated. Amu blushed a deep red. He laughed. "But no one can make me blush like you," He teased.

Amu pouted and got up. She walked back over to her desk and picked up the white box before walking back over to Ikuto. She looked away as she shoved the box into his hands. He examined it before shrugging and opening it.

Inside was a paper rose with 'I love you' written all over. It looked like if you were to touch it, it would fall apart. It was just the rose, with no stem and two leaves. It was as big as Ikuto's palm. He took it out carefully and examined it. He noticed that all of it was folded.

He looked at Amu who had a smile spread across her lips. Ikuto smiled at her in return.

'I wish he would smile more instead of smirking' She thought.

Ikuto leaned over and gently kissed her. Amu flinched. Ikuto backed up and frowned. Amu looked at him with a hint of fear in her eyes. Ikuto sighed and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Amu," He appologized as he stroked her soft hair. "I just... lost control..." He tried to explain. Amu smiled and hugged him back.

"It's fine..." She said.

The two stayed like that until Ikuto saw the time. He sighed and let her go.

"I have to go... I'll text you tomorrow," He said as he got up and left. Amu stared at the door and sighed. She looked at the time and her eyes widened. It was 10:30. She walked over to her bed and got in. Soon, she fell asleep, not noticing a certain was watching her.

**~Control~**

**Amu: That was...**

**Ikuto: Damn it Jewel! I almost got a lemon...**

**Amu: ...I'm so glad the rating's T... (Sweatdrop)**

**Jewel: Hey guys... I'm back from escaping from my science class.**

**Amu: I HATE YOU!**

**Jewel: What the hell did I do?!**

**Ikuto: A lot. But I like this chapter.**

**Jewel: You're welcome. So I heard that you wanted to ask me something...**

**Ikuto: Oh yeah... Come here. (Drags Jewel off into another room)**

**Amu: ...What are they talking about?**

**Jewel: (Walks back in with Ikuto) I think that's a great idea!**

**Ikuto: I'm glad you understand... (Smirk)**

**Amu: ...I'm so screwed...**

**Ikuto: Please R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jewel: I'm sorry for not updating in a long time. Last week I was in LA and had no computer, and this week I got sick. Also, I've had a lot of homework lately...**

**Ikuto: I so fucking hate you right now.**

**Amu: Ikuto! Be nice. She's still sick.**

**Ikuto: Ew... Get away from me.**

**Jewel: I said I was sorry!**

**Amu: Yes, but, this is Ikuto we're talking about... Of course he's not going to listen and forgive you.**

**Jewel: Oh yeah... Oh well. Ikuto, do it.**

**Ikuto: ... What if I don't want to?**

**Jewel: Then no kisses for you!**

**Ikuto: OH FUCK NO! Fine... Jewel doesn't own Shugo Chara or their characters... Where are my kisess?!**

**~Make over~**

Amu slowly opened her eyes only to find that she wasn't in bed. She looked around and saw that she was in her living room and on the couch. But what she was wearing is what surprised her the most.

Her tank top was gone and so were her shorts. All she was left in was her bra and underwear. Sadly, she had no blanket to cover herself.

Almost a minute later, Utau and Rime came in with the biggest smirks she's ever seen. They slowly made their way towards her with their hands behind their backs. Amu tried to get up to run away but they had already reached her and pushed her back down.

"Hey Amu..." Utau greeted as she brought whatever was behind her back out. It was a make-up kit. Rima brought out a lack and pink lolita dress. **(A/N: There's a link at the bottom of my profile)**

"U-Utau... R-Rima?! W-What are y-you guys doing?!" Amu sputtered out as she looked at them with pure terror in her eyes. Instead of answering, they just dragged her up to her room and began their plan.

**_~Downstairs~_**

Ikuto saw that the door was open and decided to go in.

'So careless of Amu to do that...' He shook his head as he locked the door behind him. Upstairs, he could he a lot of shouting and banging.

**_~Upatairs~_**

_"Utau! Get off me!"_

_"No way in hell Amu!"_

_"Hold still Amu! Just a couple more seconds and we'll be done!"_

_"What's this for Rima?!"_

_"That's for us to know and you to find out!"_

**_~Back with Ikuto~_**

Ikuto chuckled softly and sat down on the couch. He thought about the voices for a moment. They sounded familiar.

'Let's see... Amu's up there for sure... And I'm pretty sure she was shouting at Utau and Rima since she shouted both their names...' He soon decided that it was just those three and that Utau was up to something. Also that she had somehow convinced Rima to help her. But there was something missing,

What were they up to?

As if it were on cue, he heard Amu scream.

By the sound of it, it didn't seem good. His eyes immediately darted towards the direction of Amu's room. He felt the protective side of him kick in. He calmed down by sowly turning towards the TV and turned it on.

**_~With Amu, Utau, and Rima~_**

Amu stared at herself in the mirror. She actually liked the way she looked.

"...Remind me again, what's this for?" She asked as she fixed her curled pigtails. Utau and Rima smirked at their creation and high-fived each other when Amu wasn't looking.

Utau gave her an innocent smile and batted her eyelashes. "Oh, wejust wanted to test a new dress my manager wants me to wear." She lied. Rima did the same as Utau and nodded.

"And must I say, it looks great... I love her make-up Hoshina," Rima stated. Amu had light pink lipstick on, black mascara, and a light blush.

Utau shook her head. "I love the accessories you added." She complimented. Amu's hair was held in two pigtails with two black hairties, a white headband with a black rose, and white leggings.

Rima just shrugged. Amu smiled at the two.

Utau pretended to remember something. "Ah, Amu? Do you have a camera I could use? I need to show Sanjo how the dress turned out." Knowing that Ikuto was here, she wanted him to see Amu. They were supposed to go out but since Ikuto was here already, it just made things easier.

Amu smiled and nodded. "I don't think papa will mind me using his camera..." She said as she walked downstairs and into the kitchen. When she couldn't find it, she walked into the living room to look for it. But she wasn't expecting Ikuto to be on her couch. She walked up behind him and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow... What the-" He stopped and saw Amu. "Amu?! Why... would you..." His eyes traveled down to her dress and he froze. Amu was too mad to notice so she continued.

"How did you get in my house?!" She shouted. Ikuto sighed and turned his head towards the door to distract him from Amu's outfit.

He pointed at the door and explained, "Utau and Rima must've left the door opened 'cause when I came by, it was wide open." Amu sighed. "By the way... I like your outfit..." He said as he fought back a blush. Amu looked at him confused before blushing.

"O-Oh... Utau and R-Rima did this..." She explained.

Ikuto mumbled under his breath, "I owe them so much now..." Amu shrugged and sat down to the right of him. He swallowed hard. 'Crap...' He mentally smacked himself. He had to control himself.

Amu yawned and rested her head on his right shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his right arm and hugged it.

Ikuto snapped.

**~Make over~**

**Jewel: Do you guys forgive me?! I'm so sorry!**

**Amu: It's fine Jewel...**

**Ikuto: ...I guess it is...**

**Jewel: Yay! Well, I'm cutting it off here.**

**Amu: Awww... Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jewel: Hello!**

**Amu: What's wrong with you?**

**Jewel: What do you mean?**

**Ikuto: She means, why the hell are you so happy today?**

**Amu: Yeah... It's creeping me out.**

**Jewel: Well, when I'm really mad, I pretend to be happy.**

**Amu: ...So we're screwed right?**

**Jewel: Yup!**

**Ikuto: Why are you mad?**

**Jewel: Cuz my boyfriend promised to talk to me this morning but never did.**

**Amu: ...You have a boyfriend?!**

**Ikuto: Whatever. Jewel doesn't own Shugo Chara or their characters.**

**~Sick~**

Ikuto froze. Amu looked up at him with her head tilted to the side.

"Ikuto? Are you-" Amu was pinned down to the floor with Ikuto on top, nuzzling her neck. She blushed as she tried to push him off. "I-Ikuto?! W-What are y-you doing?!" She stammered. Ikuto started to leave marks on the side of her neck. He smirked against her skin.

"Just making sure that people know that you're _mine..._" He growled as he said 'mine'. Amu got scared as Ikuto started to move lower. Amu grabbed his hair and pulled his head up so that their eyes met. Amu was crying.

"I... Ikuto... please... stop..." She managed to say in-between sobs. Ikuto just stared at her for a moment. He shook his head and looked back at Amu, who was wiping her tears away with her hands. He looked at their position in shock. His hands were holding the top of her sleeves which were past her shoulders. Her hair was slightly messy and her cheeks were a dark red.

"Amu... I'm sorry..." He appologized as he picked her up bridal style and sat down on the couch. He hugged her and rocked her back and forth while stroking her hair. After about half an hour, Amu calmed down and was resting her head against his chest with her eyes closed. She fell asleep with her arms wrapped around his waist. He smiled at her sleeping face and picked her up bridal-style. He carried her upstairs and into her bedroom. He looked around and saw a note.

_Dear Amu,_

_Rima and I left you and Ikuto alone so that the two of you could play. Don't forget the plan! And don't forget to act really cute!_

_~Utau_

Ikuto crumpled up the note and threw it away. He pulled back the pink comforter on top of her bed and set her down. He pulled the comforter back over her and carressed her flushed cheeks.

'Wait, why are her cheeks red?' He asked himself mentally as he felt her cheeks once again. They were really hot. He moved his left hand to her right cheek as his right moved to her forehead. She was burning up. He muttered a string of profanities under his breath as he walked downstairs. His right hand was shoved into his pocket while his left ruffled his hair.

As he entered the kitchen, he looked around to find another note stuck to the fridge. He let out another sigh as he walked over, took it off, and read it.

_Dear Amu,_

_I'm sorry. I know we've been gone for a few days, but we've been busy with setting up with your papa's display of his newest pictures. We're going to be setting up for the next three days. I hope you can manage by yourself. Ami's spending the rest of her week at a singing camp she's been begging us to take her to. We'll be back as soon as possible._

_Love, Mama_

Ikuto shook his head in dissaproval.

'I was wondering why she seemed so depressed for the past week...' Now he knew that she's been alone all this time. He threw away the note and opened the fridge door. He grabbed all the materials he needed, closed the door, and walked over to the stove. He then grabbed all the kitchen utensils he would be using and got to work on the soup he was hoping to create.

**_~Upstairs~_**

Amu slowly awakened due to the feeling that something was missing. She slowly sat up and looked aroung the room with half-lidded eyes. As she scanned the room several times she slowly came to realize that Ikuto was missing. When she stood up, she felt as if the room was spinning and softly landed back on the bed.

When she tried again, she felt a pair of hands gently push her back down.

"Amu... You're still sick." He stated as he rested her back against the headboard and pulled the covers back over her lap. Amu slightly pouted but didn't resist. She was too tired. She gave a small sigh and nodded. Ikuto smirked and turned around. He grabbed the tray he set on the nightstand, turned around, and set the tray on her lap. Her jaw dropped at the sight before her.

"You made this?!" She asked in disbelief. He chuckled and nodded in response. She looked at him with a questioning look. He chuckled again at her reaction. Her eyes lit up right after she took the first bite. As she continued to devour the soup, Ikuto decided to ask questions.

"...Amu... You got sick due to stress," He pointed out, "Do you know why you were stressed?" Amu stopped for a moment and shook her head violently. Ikuto sat on the edge of the bed and continued. "Don't play dumb Amu. I know that you're stressed due to the absence of your parents. You've been taking care of Ami, haven't you?" Amu froze completely. She set down the bowl and spoon before slowly nodding. Ikuto sighed and shook his head. "Lemme guess, you've been so busy taking care of Ami that you haven't been able to take care of yourself..." She nodded again.

"I have to take care of Ami... I promised that I would..." She explained with a forced smile. Ikuto looked at her with sad eyes. Amu gave a strained laugh and sighed. "Don't worry about it Ikuto. I'll be fine." Ikuto shook his head.

"No Amu. Starting tomorrow, I'm going to take care of you until your parents come back." He stated. Before Amu could argue, he took the now empty bowl and spoon, set them on the tray, and walked out of the room. Amu glared at the door, sighed, and got up slowly. She walked over to her closet and grabbed her pjs. She changed into gray sweatpants, a black short-sleeve, and tied her hair into a bun. As she finished her hair, Ikuto walked in with a glass of water.

"What's with the water?" She asked. Ikuto walked up to her and handed her the glass. Amu took it and looked at him.

"I forgot to give you it with the soup." He explained. Her mouth made a slight 'o' before she drank the glass. In seconds, it was empty. She set the glass on the nightstand and sat against the headboard on her bed. Ikuto followed and sat to the right of her. She leaned her head against his shoulder. For a while, it was silent.

"Hey Ikuto?" Amu asked breaking the silence. He turned to her.

"Hm?"

"...Thank you...For everything..." She said with a light blush.

Ikuto stared at her and smiled. "No problem. Anything for my little strawberry." Amu's blush deepened. Ikuto got off the bed and tucked her in. Amu yawned and pulled the blanket further up. Ikuto smiled, leaned down, and kissed her lightly. Her lips slowly curved into a smile as he pulled away. Ikuto left the room quietly and went down stairs. He went over to a closet in the hallway and grabbed some pillows and blankets. He set up on the couch and laid down.

'I hope I can help Amu...' He hoped. He fell asleep, wondering if he was up to the challenge that he accepted.

**~Sick~**

**Jewel: Done!**

**Ikuto: WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?!**

**Amu: Even I'm mad!**

**Jewel: Well sorry if I got grounded!**

**Ikuto: Excuses, excuses.**

**Jewel: Whatever Ikuto...**

**Amu: ...R&R... Are we done?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jewel: I'm back!**

**Ikuto: Sometimes I feel that you like Kukamu better...**

**Amu: Same.**

**Jewel: You have no say in this Amu. You're in both.**

**Ikuto: She's got a point.**

**Amu: Shut up.**

**Jewel: Anyways, I love both stories. I just don't have any ideas for my Amuto.**

**Ikuto: Whatever.**

**Amu: Fine. Jewel doesn't own Shugo Chara or it's characters.**

**~Tennis Camp~**

Amu had finally gotten over her sickness with the help of Ikuto and his pervertedness. But over the three days she was sick, Midori had signed her up for a tennis camp. She thought that Amu should continue to play tennis like she did when she was little. She was actually a little excited about the camp. She would be staying for a week. But she hadn't played tennis in a while.

'I wonder if I'll make any friends there...' She thought as she continued to pack her clothes. She packed almost all of her running shorts in her closet, about six shirts she could practice in, six pairs of socks, and an extra pair of shoes. And to remember her time there, she packed a camera in one of the smaller pockets of her duffle. She wore a pair of dark blue denim shorts, a white tank top, and light blue sneakers.

Downstairs, she could hear Midori shouting. "Amu! Hurry up or else we won't make it there on time!" She hollered. Amu groaned.

"I'm almost done mama!" Amu shouted back. She walked over to her desk, grabbed her phone, and shoved it into her pocket. After double checking everything, she zipped up her bag, grabbed her old racket, grabbed her black visor, and headed downstairs to meet her mother outside.

"Ready Amu?" Midori asked with a warm smile. Amu returned with a smile of her own and nodded her head eagerly. Midori's smile grew as she said, "Then let's go!" They climbed into the family car and drove off. Amu watched as the scenery passed by in a blur. It was beautiful. It was June and the sun was shining proudly with no clouds to block it. There was a open field with a few trees here and there.

"How much longer mama?" She questioned impatiently and turned towards the driver seat. Midori sighed and shook her head.

"About thirteen minutes. Calm down Amu." She said. Amu laughed and continued to watch the scene pass by. She played with her visor, undoing the Velcro strap and connecting it again. But soon, she arrived at the camp and her eyes widened. It was bigger and better than Amu had imagined.

There were more than twenty courts, about six large cabins, a huge building that she assumed was the mess hall, and a small building in the center of the field the cabins surrounded. She guessed that it was the office or something like that. The cabins were set up like an upside down "U" with the mess hall at the base. **(A/N: So if the "U" were right side up, the mess hall would be where the bend at the bottom is)** She saw many girls around her age walking around the field and almost as many on the courts playing.

Midori parked in the parking lot at the mouth of the "U". She turned to her daughter and smiled.

"We're here Amu! Now don't forget to wear your visor when practicing and to bring back souvenirs!" She ordered. Amu rolled her eyes but couldn't prevent a smile from creeping onto her face. She nodded, unbuckled her seat belt, threw open the door, grabbed her bags, and leaped out of the car.

"Bye mama! See you guys in a week!" She shouted behind her as she ran to the office. As she entered, she was greeted by the secretary. After telling the lady her name, the secretary handed her a dorm her and a few papers about her schedule and her cabin number. She thanked the lady and walked outside. She looked at the papers and saw that she was in cabin number two. She looked around but didn't know which cabin was which.

"Need help?" She heard a familiar voice ask behind her. She turned and her eyes widened. A girl with light green running shorts, a baby blue v-neck that was a little big on her, navy knee socks, grey running shoes, a black flat top hat that was blue and black with "Try Me" in blue letters with a purple outline, and her short hair in pigtails ran towards her. It looked as if she had just come from the courts because she was starting to sweat.

"K-Kanari?!" Amu shouted. Kanari laughed and nodded. Amu's shock faded and happiness started to sprout. As Kanari slowed down, Amu had already broke into another smile.

"Yup! So, you play?" She asked, pointing towards Amu's racket. Amu nodded. Kanari had a little bit of surprise in her expression. But it slowly went away as they continued to talk. Finally, Kanari asked, "So what cabin are you in?"

"Two. What about you?" Amu replied.

"Five. But I can show you where you're cabin is." She answered. Amu felt relieved.

"Thanks. I was worried that I would have to wander around and knock on every door or something." She explained. Kanari sweat-dropped. She walked in the direction of the mess hall and motioned for Amu to follow. As they walked towards it, Amu realized that they were walking towards the cabin to the right of it. Kanari led her up the steps and motioned towards the door as if she were presenting it. Amu unlocked the door and saw how much bigger the cabin was on the inside compared to the outside.

The cabin was five rooms connected to a large hallway. Each room had five

"Welcome to your new home!" Kanari shouted from the doorway. Amu turned and grinned. "I'd love to stay and explain everything but I have to get back on the courts." She explained. "I'll see you soon though! Bye!" And with that, she was gone.

Amu looked around and found an empty bunk. She climbed on top and placed both bags in the compartment that was connected to the railing that kept you from falling off the top in your sleep. As she looked around, she realized that there were very few girls in the cabin. Most of them were sitting on their beds doing whatever while others were in the hallway.

Suddenly, she felt the bed shift slightly underneath her. She peeked over the side railing and looked at her new bunk mate. She looked a little younger than her, had long orange hair, and had navy eyes. She wore a grey shirt that said "Wild One" in black cursive, yellow denim shorts, and dark green tennis shoes. She was staring at the bottom of Amu's part of the bed until she saw her.

"Oh. Hey. I didn't realize that I already had a new bunk mate." She greeted nonchalantly. Amu smiled.

"Ha. I'm Hinamori Amu. I'm new to the camp." She admitted a little sheepishly. She leaned over a little more and stretched out her hand. The girl gave her a warm smile in return.

"Same here. I'm Sakina Llynne." She introduced as she reached up and shook Amu's hand. After a few more minutes of telling more about themselves, a bell rang from outside. "If I'm correct," She said, "that's the bell for lunch. Come on Hinamori!" She jumped off the bunk and headed towards the door.

"...Amu." Amu said as she grabbed her camera and climbed down the ladder. Llynne stopped and turned towards her with confusion evident on her face.

"What?" She asked as she took a step towards Amu. She smiled at Llynne.

"Call me Amu."

Llynne finally understood and smiled back at her. "Then call me Llynne." The two stood smiling at each other. "Come on Amu. We don't wanna be late for lunch, now do we?" She teased. Amu laughed and shook her head.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Amu returned. They left the now empty cabin and jogged to the mess hall. But what Amu didn't notice when she was getting her camera out of her bag was, her phone was vibrating and on the screen read "Ikuto Calling".

**~Tennis Camp~**

**Jewel: Hurray! It's done on time!**

**Amu: It's about time.**

**Ikuto: You're too slow.**

**Jewel: Shut the fuck up Ikuto. I'm starting to think that you don't want me to write this story.**

**Ikuto: I take it back.**

**Jewel: Good. Now, let's get some more characters in this ending.**

**Utau: Thanks for letting me be here. I was starting to get bored in that closet... And squished.**

**Amu: You have too many characters locked in that closet.**

**Jewel: Oh well. I'll take them out when I need to.**

**Utau: Whatever. Please R&R.**


	10. Author's Note

**Please read VERY IMPORTANT:**

**Attention readers,**

**I'm sorry for interrupting your reading but you need to know this. When you finishing reading one of my chapters, I highly recommend looking at some of the chapters on my other stories. I have a LOT of author notes on there. And I know how we all hate author notes. That's why I put them in my introductions. So you should probably start reading them if you hadn't already. It will probably reduce the trouble of messaging me and asking why I haven't been updating or something like that. I appreciate you reading this. I hope you continue to read my stories and leave comments.**

**, JewelTheCookieBeast**


	11. Chapter 10

**Jewel: Decided to do another chapter.**

**Amu: Good.**

**Utau: Can we make this intro an all girls?**

**Jewel: Sure. Sounds pretty fun.**

**Ikuto: DO I GET A SAY IN THIS?!**

**Jewel: Nope. Bye! (Presses a button and Ikuto vanishes)**

**Amu: Awww... Oh well. He was killing the 'all girls' thing.**

**Utau: True. We should do this more often.**

**Jewel: I agree. But we have to keep this short.**

**Utau: She's got a point. Jewel doesn't own Shugo Chara or its characters.**

**~A Day Full of Games~**

It was day two at the camp. Amu had already made friends and taken a few pictures of her and her cabin mates. It was about 8 A.M. and Amu was bored. She wasn't supposed to arrive at the courts until 10:30. She was looking through her bag out of pure boredom and noticed her phone's screen was blinking. It read "5 missed calls". She shrugged and decided to look at it.

'I wonder who called...' Her eyes widened as she read "5 calls from Ikuto". She mentally face palmed. 'I forgot to tell Ikuto about the camp... Then again, it doesn't really matter. I brought my phone for emergencies.' She thought as she casually threw her phone on top of her bag.

"You're awake already, Amu?" She heard a sleepy voice call from underneath. She leaned over the railing and found a drowsy Llynne awakening. Llynne yawned and stretched her arms. Amu giggled and nodded her head. Llynne shook her head. "How can you be this energetic THIS early in the morning?"

"I don't know. Probably cause I'm really excited about playing today." Amu said as-a-matter-of-factly. Llynne rolled her eyes playfully. "Hey, when's breakfast? I'm starving." She asked as she grabbed some clothes from her bag. Llynne tapped her index finger against her chin and tried to remember the schedule.

"I think it's at nine. So we have plenty of time." She said. Amu had finally picked out some clothes only to drop them onto her sheets. She froze and her breath hitched. "Amu? What's wrong?" Llynne asked as she climbed the ladder so that her head was right above the railing. Amu shook her head and smiled weakly. She felt as if she had hit a brick wall head-on.

"It's nothing... I just realized that I have to make a call." She managed to tell Llynne without stuttering like an idiot. Llynne shrugged and climbed back down onto her part of the bunk. Amu lunged for her phone and typed in the numbers as fast as she could. It rung four times before the other line picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Ikuto!" Amu shouted into the phone.

_"...Amu?! Where the hell are you? Are you ok?"_

"I'm fine. I'm at a tennis camp my mama signed me up for." She explained. She heard a sigh on the other line.

_"Then why haven't you returned any of my calls?" _He asked impatiently.

"Because it's a camp Ikuto. I'm not going to call you when I'm supposed to be focusing on tennis." She said plainly. This time, she heard a groan. "Ummm... Ikuto?"

_"Y-Yeah?" _He said a little nervous.

"Is everything alright over there?" She asked with a hint of concern.

_"Um, y-yeah. Everything's... fine."_ He hesitated on the word 'fine'. She could hear another groan and giggling.

"...Ikuto?" She asked. Something was wrong. And she didn't like it.

_"I got to go Amu. I'll see you when you come back. Bye." _And with that, he hung up. Amu sighed and stared at her phone with sad eyes.

"No 'I love you' or "Be safe'?" She muttered under her breath. This time, she slowly put her phone back into her bag and grabbed her clothes off the bed. She descended down the ladder as slow as possible and looked for Llynne. She was no where in sight. She sighed and headed to the bathroom to change.

She came out in a faded red shirt that went to her mid thigh, black cotton short that went past her shirt by an inch, light red knee socks, and grey tennis shoes. Her hair was in a high ponytail and her visor was in her right hand. She looked around and found a girl with her back towards her sitting on the bunk across from hers. She walked over to the girl and tapped her shoulder.

"Have you seen Llynne or Kanari today?" She asked politely. The girl looked at the ceiling for a moment before looking back at Amu.

"Llynne's outside the cabin and I think Kanari's with her." She said as she pointed at the door leading outside. Amu thanked her and jogged over to the door. She opened it and peeked around. She saw Llynne and Kanari talking at the bottom of the steps. Kanari saw Amu and motioned for her to come over.

As Amu walked up, Kanari said, "I see you've met Llynne." Amu smiled and nodded. The three friends laughed. "So, it's almost time for breakfast. Let's all go together!" She suggested. No one argued. As if it were clockwork, they heard a bell calling them for breakfast. They walked to the mess hall with Llynne in the middle with her arms wrapped around the others shoulders, all of them talking and laughing the whole way.

_**~After Breakfast~**_

About half of the camp was at the courts. **(A/N: Their schedules are divided so that half of the camp has free time while others are practicing at the courts) **Amu and her friends were all sitting together in a group listening to the instructions coming from the instructors. Most of the instructors were females but there were a few males. From the corner of her eye, Amu could see groups of girls flirting with them.

'Sluts...' She silently insulted them and shook her head. She looked back at the instructor talking. Even after heading over to their assigned courts, the girls were still flirting. She sighed and focused back on the drills.

They had to return five shots from the machine that was feeding them over the rope that had been set up about two feet above the net and try to hit it as deep as they could while still in. **(A/N: If anyone has trouble figuring out what I mean, feel free to leave a comment or message me and I will be happy to explain) **There was an instructor at the baseline to check if it was in and to keep track.

Amu got into position and the first ball was shot. It was a little faster than she had expected but she returned it an inch above the net and right on the base line. The ball went by so fast the instructor froze and blinked three times before realizing that Amu had returned it already.

"I-In..." She said in disbelief. The group of girls that had been flirting and acting dumb turned to her in shock. Even the guy they were flirting with was shocked. Amu just ignored them and continued returning the same way every time. She had returned it about twenty times before the female instructor realized that it had been more than five returns. After she stopped the machine, Amu walked off the court with everyone looking at her as if she had two heads.

"A-Amu! I didn't know you could play like that!" Kanari shouted with her eyes wide. Amu giggled and shrugged. But she noticed that the male instructor was looking her up and down smirking. After Amu's little show, all the other girls tried to do better but ended up hitting it out or the machine. Amu laughed. But the guy who was looking at her was starting to scare her more than piss her off.

"I'm going to the cabin for the rest of the drill. Meet me there when you finish." She whispered into Llynne's ear. She nodded and gave her a thumbs up, signaling that she understood. Amu had only taken a few steps when the male instructor called her name. She bit her lip and slowly turned towards her with a fake smile.

"I'd like to talk to you on the way back." He said. Amu shook her head.

"I'd like to be alone for a while. Maybe another time?" She said as politely as she could. He gave a fake pout.

"Come on. Maybe I could help you." He suggested as he took a step closer. Amu didn't like the way he said that. She turned and tried to leave but he grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go!" She shouted. But sadly, not loud enough for anyone to hear. Or did she? He picked her up by the waist and covered her mouth with his other hand. She thrashed about but was no use since he was a lot stronger than her. He carried her behind cabin six and pinned her against the back wall. He smirked at her and she couldn't do anything because her held her wrists above her head with one hand and kept his other over her mouth.

"Calm down already. You're starting to get on my nerves." But before he could do anything else, he froze and collapsed on the grass, revealing a boy standing behind him.

"Then the feelings are mutual." A boy said. Amu looked at her savior with tears in her eyes. She ran up to him and hugged him, sobbing into his shirt. He returned the hug and rubbed her back. "It's ok Amu... I'm here. Please stop crying." He whispered into her ear. She shook in his arms.

"I-I was s-so scared Kukai!" She sobbed into his shirt. **(A/N: Gotcha again. What did you think I would do? Let Ikuto have all the fun? Yeah right)** He continued to rub her back and rocked her back and forth. She seemed to calm down a little but not completely. He placed his hands on her shoulders and locked eyes with her.

"Amu, I'm taking you with me to the office. Everything's going to be ok." He said sounding with a promising tone. Amu nodded her head. He wrapped his right arm around her shoulders while she grabbed her arms in a protective way. **(AN/N: Like she's cold)** He walked her to the office and when they entered, the secretary's eyes widened at Amu.

"May I ask what happened?" She said with great concern. Kukai explained what happened. "I'm so sorry about this. I'll have him removed from the camp immediately and have Miss Hinamori back at her cabin."

"Is it alright if I spend the rest of the day here, with her?" He asked. The secretary thought about it for a while and nodded.

"But if you break any of the rules or bother any of the girls here, I will throw you off the premises faster than you can say 'Oops'. Understand?" She said in a stern tone while glaring at him. Kukai swallowed hard and nodded rapidly. She sighed and motioned for them to leave. Kukai thanked her as they walked outside.

"Amu. I need you to calm down so I can make a phone call." He said to her inside the cabin. He and Amu were on top of her bunk. Amu hugged a pillow and rocked back and forth. She nodded and tried to stop, but couldn't. Kukai pulled out his phone and walked outside. He stopped by the door before dialing the number.

_"What the hell could you possibly want at this moment Kukai?!" _He heard the person on the other side of the line shout. Kukai flinched.

"Why the hell should that matter? Oh yeah, by the way, your girlfriend almost got raped. I thought I should let you know, but since you clearly don't give a shit-" He was cut off.

_"I'll be over there in fifteen minutes." _And with that, they hung up. Kukai grinned.

'Works every time.' He thought as he walked back inside.

**~A Day Full of Games~**

**Jewel: Ta da! It's done!**

**Utau: Finally.**

**Amu: Thank you... WAIT, I ALMOST GOT RAPED?!**

**Jewel: Yup. It makes the story more exciting.**

**Utau: I agree.**

**Jewel: Calm down Amu. I told Ikuto that I wouldn't have anyone rape you except for maybe him.**

**Amu: ...**

**Utau: We all know you want that to happen Amu.**

**Amu: I DO NOT!**

**Jewel: Please R&R.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Jewel: Short intro. Sorry if I haven't been updating on my Kukamu. I'm starting to run out of ideas for it. Here's the new chapter. I don't own Shugo Chara or their characters.**

**~Going Home~**

About ten minutes later, Kukai left to go look for Amu's friends and explain what happened. Amu heard someone running up the steps and looked at the door through her tears. She saw the door fly open and the silhouette of someone very tall.

'I wonder if that's the person that Kukai called' She thought as the figure walked over to her bunk.

"Amu. Come down here." A deep voice said. She did as she was told, not caring who it was. When she reached the bottom, she was pulled into a hug. Even though she didn't know who it was or what was going on, she wrapped her arms around their waist and sobbed into their shirt. "Shh... Amu... I'm here. Don't cry. I'm here now." As soon as those words left their mouth, she immediately calmed down.

"I-Ikuto... I was so scared! I-I can't imagine what would've happened if Kukai weren't there..." She cried even harder. She didn't know how, but she knew that it was Ikuto that had come to comfort her. He sat down on Llynne's bed with her on her lap and his chin resting on her left shoulder.

"Don't think like that Amu. I won't let anything like that happen again. I promise." Amu looked up at him and smiled. Ikuto wiped a few of her tears away and planted a soft kiss on her gentle lips. They pulled away after a few seconds and smiled. "So... how's tennis going?"

"It's going pretty good." She replied with a bright smile. Ikuto nodded with a smile.

"That's nice. Too bad I'm pulling you out of it." He said, stood up, picked her up, and placed her over his shoulder with her facing behind them. His expression was blank. At first, she was too shocked to respond. After they started moving, she hit against his back and flailed about.

"IKUTO! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? PUT ME DOWN DAMMIT!" She shouted as she continued to thrash about. He sighed and rolled his eyes. He continued to walk towards the door. Some girls opened their doors and peeked into the hallway. Some giggled, some just went back inside their rooms, while others just continued stared in curiosity.

"Can you please be quiet Amu? You're drawing attention." He opened the door and continued to walk towards the parking lot. Lucky for Ikuto, there were only six girls in the field. They were too busy talking to turn around. Plus, they were all the way across the campus.

"Ikuto, you can't make me quit tennis!" She shouted a little quieter but it was still pretty loud. He paused for a few moments, then set her down slowly. She straightened her clothes then put her hands on her hips. She was about to scold her but saw his expression. The thing was, she couldn't tell what he was feeling. She had seen all the sides to Ikuto, but she had never seen him like this. "I... Ikuto?"

He looked up and his expression changed to pure anger.

"So you want that to happen again?! You don't give a shit that I worry about you ESPECIALLY when something like this happens?! Or are you too damn optimistic to realize this?! Which is it Amu?!" He snapped. As soon as he finished, he regretted it immeddiately. "Wait... Amu I didn't-"

"You think that I don't realize what could happen if I stay?" She asked in a soft voice. A tear ran down her cheek as she continued. "What if I'm only doing this to try and forget? Or because I truly love playing? Did you try to think of that?" Ikuto shook his head.

"Amu I'm sorry... I was just so worried about you... I need to know that you're safe." He stated. Amu looked at him and thought for a moment.

"Ikuto, if you're that worried about me, I'll stop." Ikuto looked at her with wide eyes.

"A-Amu. You don't have to. I was just-" She shook her head and smiled.

"It's my choice Ikuto. Don't worry, I'm sure the office will be fine with it." And without warning, she ran off to the office. He sighed and ruffled his hair.

_"Am I doing the right thing by letting Amu quit? I guess I'll just go and get her things..." _He thought as he walked to Amu's cabin. When he walked in, he saw Kukai sitting on Amu's part of the bunk. "Yo."

"Hey Ikuto! So how'd it go?" He asked with that goofy grin of his. He jumped off (completely ignoring the fact that there was a ladder) and pat him on the back. But since this was Kukai, his 'pat' was more of a slap. Iktuo flinched.

"...In my eyes, not very well. And the next time you hit me that hard, I'll make sure that you can't have kids anymore." He threatened with one of the coldest glares he could muster. Kukai shivered and nodded his head.

"Wait, in your eyes? What exactly happened?" He asked. Ikuto sighed and threw his head back.

"I honestly screwed up again... She quit." Kukai's eyes almost shot out of their sockets. Before he started blurting out nonsense like he usually would, Ikuto raised his hand, motioning for him to wait. "But the thing is, she said that she was fine with it and that it was her choice." He explained. Kukai opened his mouth, then closed it, opened it once more, then completely shut it and thought for a moment.

"...Man... That's..." He was at a loss of words. **(AN/N: I forgot what the saying was)** Iktuo just nodded. The two just stood there in silence until they heard the door open. They turned to the door and were confused. Amu was smiling.

"Oh, Kukai. I forgot that you were here. Sorry about that." Kukai shook his head slowly, as if he didn't understand a word she said. She paused, looked back and forth between Ikuto and Kukai, and tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong?" Kukai just looked at Ikuto nervously and hoped he could answer since he was paralyzed.

"...It's nothing. Just some guy stuff, that's all." He lied for his pathetic friend. Amu immeadiately bought it. She shook her head, walked over to her bunk, grabbed her bag of the top, and started packing. He walked passed the still paralyzed Kukai and helped her. Amu stopped and turn to him slowly.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked with a light glare and her arms folded across her chest with her hip out. Ikuto couldn't help but look her over and smirk.

"At the moment? Looking at your amazing body." He teased and wrapped his arms around her slim waist, turning her slightly in the process. She smiled, rolled her eyes playfully, and turned them so that she could continue packing with his arms around her. But when she got to her bras and underwear, he put his lips against her right ear. **(A/N: By this time, Kukai's gone and he's talking to Amu's friends outside)** "Hm? Been hiding things?" She giggled.

"Nope. You just never ask." She teased back as she finished up. His eyes widened and turned her around do that he could see her.

"So I can see anytime?" He asked in disbelief. Amu pretened to think about it by looking up and tapping her finger on her chin.

"Well... Depends..." She said. Ikuto started to pout. He had a feeling that she was lying. But he knew how to fix that. He lightly traced his index over her bra strap through her shirt and lowered his head to the hollow below her ear.

"Come on... Please?" He begged against her skin. She slightly gasped and unintentionally moved into his touch. He smirked in triumph. But before he could continue, there was a knock on the door.

"Are you guys done raping each other in there?"

Amu laughed. "Yeah, Llynne. You guys can come in." There was a loud thud and Llynne walked in quickly while Kukai and Kanari colloasped behind her. "Wait, were you guys there the whole time?"

"...No... Were you guys trying to have sex?" Kanari shot back.

"No-"

"Yes." Iktuo cut her off. Amu turned and glared at the smirking Ikuto that was laying on Llynne's bed. Llynne chuckled but then stopped.

"Wha-Get off my bed." Llynne said in a harsh tone. Ikuto shook his head.

"Ikuto. Off. Now." Amu commanded. Ikuto pouted but obeyed. Kukai held in a laugh but they could all tell he was cracking up on the inside.

"So Amu... Are you really leaving?" Kanari asked with her eyes fixed on the wood flooring. Amu smiled sadly and nodded. Kanari looked up and shook her head. "Atleast we can see each other when you come to the cafe."

"Hey Amu?" Llynne asked. Amu looked at her. "Can I get your number? So we can stay in touch." Amu smiled and nodded. She and Llynne exchanged numbers while Ikuto grabbed Amu's bag. After the they finished their goodbyes, Amu , Ikuto, and Kukai walked to the parking lot.

"Kukai, how did you even get here?" Ikuto asked with a raised eyebrow. Kukai laughed nervously and ruffled his hair.

"Um... That reminds me. Can I have a ride home? Utau kinda ditched me..." He admitted.

"...Get in."

**~Going Home~**

**Jewel: Oh my god I'm so sorry for not updating!**

**Ikuto: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!**

**Jewel: I had trouble in school...**

**Amu: Honestly Jewel...**

**Jewel: Well I'm back and I mean business!**

**Amu: ...Okay... Please R&R.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Jewel: Hey. I'm updating as much as I can.**

**Ikuto: Good.**

**Amu: Iktuo. Be. Nice.**

**Ikuto: ...Fine... Only for you.**

**Jewel: Barf... Whatever. I don't own Shugo Chara or their characters.**

**~Was it an Accident~**

A week after explaining what happened at the camp to Amu's mother, Amu and Ikuto were driving to Utau and Kukai's house in the next town over. The two laughed and talked as they drove. Amu was getting a little hungry so Ikuto decided to stop at a small cafe about ten blocks away from Utau and Kukai's.

"I'll just take a slice of cake or something." Amu said. She was too tired and Ikuto told her to stay in the car. Ikuto laughed and poked her stomach.

"You'll get fat that way." He joked as he hopped out of the car before Amu could protest. He smirked as he walked into the cafe. He thanked the lady at the counter and walked outside. He saw Amu singing and paused to watch. She onpened eyes and smiled. He smiled back. He started to walk again but he was too slow. Maybe that was a good thing.

A car came out of nowhere and smashed straight into Amu's side of the car. Ikuto froze and dropped the bag with Amu's cake in it. **(A/N: I don't know if I can write this...)** He couldn't see the driver of the other car but he could see blood starting to come out of Amu's door. Ikuto sprinted to Amu's side and tried to pry open her door. But sadly, his attempts were futile. He could see Amu's pale face through the window.

"Amu! Amu!" Ikuto repeatidly shouted as he pounded against the window. He could hear the sirens down the street. But he knew that they would probably be too late. He felt something run down his cheek but he didn't care.

"Sir! You need to move so that we can get her out!" A voice shouted and he was pulled out of the way. Soon there was a crowd and the police were setting up boundaries.

"Sir, please... I'm her boyfriend. Please let me stay." Ikuto begged. The man nodded and motioned him to go ahead while he tried to hold the rest back. Ikuto whipped out his phone and searched for Utau's contact.

_"Hello? Ikuto? Where are you? And what's that noise?"_

"Utau! Amu got in an accident. I need you to come over right now." But all he heard was the sound of the call ending. He sighed and looked at the paramedics lifting Amu onto a gurney. He rushed over to her side and got into the ambulance with her. She looked even worse than earlier. She looked dangerously white. Blood covered almost all of her white sundress, turning it crimson and was all over her arm and neck.

"Excuse me! Are there two people named Ikuto and Amu?!" Ikuto heard a familiar voice shout. A paramedic pointed towards the ambulance. Utau and Kukai rushed into the ambulance and as soon as they did, Utau broke down in Kukai's arms. Kukai almost cried but decided not to for Utau and Amu.

"I-Ikuto... Wha-What happened?" Kukai managed to ask. Ikuto looked down at Amu and remembered her looking happy while singing along to the radio. His tears never stopped as he talked.

"...I was in the cafe getting her a slice of cake... And when I got out side, a car c-came out of n-nowhere and-d..." He couldn't finish. It hurt to much. But it's gonna hurt more when she... No. He couldn't think like that at that time. He had to have faith. That's all he could do right now.

"Amu..." Utau sobbed as she continued to cry into Kukai's shoulder. Kukai helped her sit down while he sat next to Ikuto.

"...Ikuto... This is strange." Kukai stated. Ikuto turned and stared at him like he was an idiot... Which he was. But he had a point.

"What? Why?" He asked in curiosity. Kukai paused then shook his head.

"I've never seen that car and the next dealership is back at your guy's... And I didn't see a driver. It doesn't make any sense. The driver's door was open and the keys were gone. As if the driver left. No blood. Just damage in the car." Kukai explained. Ikuto looked at him with wide eyes.

"Kukai... You're sure of this?" He asked gravely. Kukai nodded with the most serious expression Ikuto had ever seen on him.

"I was looking at the scene while Utau was looking for you guys." He explained. Ikuto looked back at Amu. She didn't look any better. He didn't notice that the ambulance was driving as fast as they could to the nearest hospital. The paramedis were working on stopping Amu's bleeding. He was hurting. Almost as much as Amu.

'I told her to stay in the car... Why did it have to be her?' He thought as he looked down at his trembling hands. Utau's tears somewhat lessed and she layed one of her hands on his.

"Ikuto... I know you're asking ourself why it had to be her... But think about it. Amu wouldn't be able to bear your postition right now. And if you think that it would be better if it were you, you couldn't be any more wrong. Amu wants you to be strong for her." Utau said. Ikuto looked at her dumbfounded and nodded slowly. She was right. Knowing Amu, she would be feeling a lot worse than what he would be feeling if he were in the accident.

"Thanks Utau. You almost always know what to say." Ikuto complimented. Utau smiled through her tears. They arrived at the hospital and Amu was rushed into surgery. Ikuto, Utau, and Kukai followed and sat outside the room. A doctor came out before the procedure and talked to Ikuto.

"We managed to stop the bleeding but she's lost a lot of blood. There are two cuts on her right arm and a deep gash about five inches long on the right side of her stomach. She's in critical condition but we're almost a hundred percent positive that she will live. There are many cases like this and many that were in the same condition as her lived." The dostor reassured Ikuto.

"I see. Thank you. Please help her." Ikuto begged. The doctor nodded solemly.

"We'll do our best Mr. Tsukyomi." And with that, he went back in and the surgery was underway. Ikuto walked back to his seat and sighed in relief.

"What'd he say?" Kukai asked anxiously.

"He said that Amu has a great chance of living. But she has some serious gashes on the right side of her body." He explained. Kukai also sighed in relief but Utau was still nervous.

"...You said great chance... Does that mean..?" Her voice trailed off.

"We can't think like that Utau. We have to believe that she'll live. She has to..." Ikuto stated. Utau looked at him and nodded. The three waited in silence for about an hour. **(A/N: I don't know how long surgery takes so I'm making it an hour)** Right before they lost all faith, the doctor from before walked out with a smile.

"I'm glad to inform you all that Amu's surgery was a great success. She may now see visitors." He informed. Utau's head shot up while Ikuto and Kukai stood up in shock.

"Th...Thank you..." Was all that Ikuto could say. The doctor nodded and left. Kukai held Utau's hand and they walked in to see Amu who had regained most of her color. She was looking out the window she was next to with a blank expression.

"A-Amu?" Utau whispered. Amu turned and looked at them with a confused expression. They were too happy to move.

"Um... Hi. Sorry, but are you sure you have the right room number? I mean, my name is Amu but, do I know you?"

**~Was it an Accident~**

**Jewel: Surprise!**

**Amu: ...What the...**

**Ikuto: You're so fucking dead.**

**Jewel: WHA-WHY?!**

**Amu: What is this?!**

**Jewel: I thought that the story was getting boring!**

**Amu: But that doesn't mean you can do that!**

**Jewel: Yes it does. I'm writing the story here.**

**Ikuto: Damn you.**

**Jewel: Please R&R!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Jewel: Yes! School's finally over!**

**Amu: Great. Now you can update more.**

**Ikuto: Exactly.**

**Jewel: G-Give me a break... It's summer.**

**Amu: So?**

**Jewel: ...Fine.**

**Ikuto: Good. Jewel doesn't own Shugo Chara or their characters.**

**~Continue or Start Over~**

About two days after Amu entered the hospital, all the nurses and doctors hid in nearby rooms of the hallway with Amu's room.

"How the hell did this happen?! You said the sugery was a success!" Ikuto shouted at the doctor in the hallway outside of Amu's room. The man flinched and looked through the papers on his clipboard.

"I-I'm not sure m-myself Tsukiyomi... This shouldn't have happened. I think that the impact of the other car caused her memory loss. We'll run tests immeadiately." He explained and rushed into Amu's room. Ikuto sighed in frustration and sat down in one of the chairs. Utau and Kukai exited Amu's room and sat next to Ikuto.

"I-I can't b-believe this... Sh-She didn't even re-recognize us..." Utau said in disbelief as she shook her head. Kukai hugged but couldn't hide the shock on his face. The three sat in silence. The doctor walked out and Ikuto jumped up. He grabbed the man by his white coat and picked him up off the ground. Kukai grabbed his arm in attempt to pull him back but failed miserably.

"Ikuto!" Kukai shouted as he tried to loosen Ikuto's grip on the doctor. But Ikuto wouldn't budge. He felt as if he had just lost his girlfriend completely.

"So what's your damn reason for this?!" Ikuto shouted, blinded with rage. "Is this some kind of cruel joke?!" The man shook his head rapidly.

"W-We ran some t-tests and d-do to the imp-p-pact of the other c-car, H-Hinamori lost her m-memory." He managed to say. Utau looked up in horror.

"...Ikuto... Let him go... He did what he could. Amu's alive, right?" Utau whispered. Ikuto heitated and released the man and the doctor crumpled to the floor. Kukai rushed over to him and helped him up. The doctor left, leaving the three alone. Ikuto looked at Amu's door and walked in.

"Oh, hello. It's you again. May I have your name?" Amu asked as he closed the door. It hurt but Ikuto managed to smile.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto. It's nice to meet you." He introduced. Amu smiled and nodded. He loved that smile so much. But the fact that she was smiling because she was trying to be polite to a total stranger killed him on the inside.

"Hello Tsukiyomi. I'll try to remember your name. And I suppose you already know my name, am I correct?" She asked. The more they talked, the more Ikuto felt that the coversation was turning into an interrigation. But he decided to go along with it and nodded. The longer the conversation got, the more it hurt to smile. "So Tsukiyomi why-"

"Ikuto." He interrupted. She looked at him with a confused expression. "Just call me Ikuto." Her lips slowly curved into a smile and she nodded.

"Alright, Ikuto." She blushed a little when saying his name. "That's really wierd..." Her voice trailed off.

"What?" Ikuto asked curiously. Amu shook her head.

"I know this sounds stupid but, that name... It sounds too familiar... Like, I knew someone." She explained. Ikuto's eyes almost popped out of his head. Ikuto shook his head slowly.

"It's not stupid. Amu, do you know anything on why you're in the hospital?" Ikuto asked, hoping for an answer. Amu thought about it for a moment.

"Let's see... There was an... accident... I was the only one involved. I forgot who it was but someone told me to wait inside while they went inside a shop. I... I remember a lot now that I think about it. I was listening to the radio when i suddenly heard an engine, it was pretty loud and it was getting louder and louder. The person I was with walked outside and we smiled at each other. Then..." Her voice trailed off. Ikuto was about to cry again. He could feel his eyes start to water.

"Amu... Amu, you need to know that all of that is true." He explained. Amu looked at him both confused and concerened.

"What do you mean Iku... Ikuto. Ikuto... Wait, it's coming to me... The driver. The person who told me to stay inside the car. Ikuto, that was you, wasn't it?" She asked. Ikuto shed a single tear and nodded in shame. Amu's eyes widened. She shook her head and curled up into a ball on her bed, rocking back and forth. Ikuto tried to put a hand on her but she swatted it away.

"Amu?" He called her name and tried again. She just moved away and glared at him.

"You knew that car was coming, didn't you?!" She shouted. Ikuto stood up and took a step back in shock, only to fall back on the chair. "You wanted me to be here! You wanted to kill me!" She continued with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"A-Amu! I would never do that! I love you!" He shouted back, his own tears threatening to fall.

"Cut the bullshit Ikuto! I remember you always teasing me and making fun of me! You ignored me for months then left without telling me why! You didn't love me! And I never loved you!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Teasing? I haven't done that in a long time... Wait, Amu, what's the last memory you have of me, other than the crash?" He asked cautiously. Amu paused in confusion.

"...It was two nights before you left this month. You dropped by and scared me on my balcony. The rest of the night, we talked and argued." She recalled, she had tear stains all over her cheeks.

"Amu... That wasn't last month. That was last _year_." Ikuto said. "Amu, who are you dating right now?"

"Tadase. You always made fun of me for dating him." She answered. Ikuto shook his head.

"Wrong. Tadase broke up with you and you're dating me now. We were on our way to Utau's and Kukai's when you got hungry. You were also tired so I told you to stay in the car because I didn't want you to collapse or anything. Please... Try to remember." He pleaded. Amu didn't want to believe what she was hearing but decided to try and remember.

"Ikuto... I can only remember the crash part. I'm almost a hundred percent sure that I'm dating Tadase and that you never asked me out." Amu stated. Ikuto shook his head. He won't give up. He grabbed something out from his back pocket and turned it on.

"Amu. Do you remember Kanari and Kira? Or Llynne?" He asked as she showed her the pictures she had on her camera. Most were with Ikuto but there were others at her tennis camp.

"...Who are they? I feel like I know those names." Amu said as she took the camera from Ikuto and stared at a picture with her and two other girls with rackets. Ikuto sighed.

"Look Amu, you're not dating Tadase. He broke up with you. In the park. Utau and Kukai found you." Ikuto said rather loudly. "Utau and Kukai are right outside. Actually..." He stuck his head out the door and motioned for them to come in. They nodded and sat on the opposite side of Ikuto.

"Hey Amu. Do you remember us?" Kukai asked with a painful smile. Amu hesitated before nodding slowly. "Do you remember Ikuto? And how he's you boyfriend?" Amu started to nod but then shook her head.

"You too Kukai? Did Ikuto trick you into thinking that? I'm dating Tadase." Amu said defiantly. Utau sighed and shook her head.

"No Amu. Ikuto's seriously your perverted cat boyfriend. Tadase dumped you. You really can't remember?" Utau asked, holding in her tears. Amu shook her head again. "Amu. I'm going to explain everything that happened the night Tadase broke up with you, alright?" Amu rolled her eyes but nodded. Utau began with the text she got to when she ran home and confessed.

"...I think I remember breaking up with Tadase... But I don't remember that last part." Amu said. The three sighed in unison. They were all ready to give up. Kukai shook his head defiantly and stood up.

"I think I know how to fix this." Kukai said with confidence. They all turned to him in surprise at the tone of his voice. "Amu, I think that if we want you to get your full memory back, you need to spend the next couple of weeks with Ikuto." He said. They all stared at him in amazement.

"Kukai... That actually might work. Since when were you smart?!" Utau said. Kukai pouted. Ikuto chuckled a little.

"Sounds good Kukai. So what do you think Amu?" Ikuto asked. Amu thought about it and nodded.

"I need to know if you guys are telling the truth and the only way for me to find out is to get my memory back." She stated. They all came to an agreement and Utau called Amu's mom, asking her if she could spend a few weeks with her. Surprisingly, she agreed with no questions asked. Kukai and Ikuto asked the doctor when Amu could leave and he replied tomorrow.

"So Amu," Ikuto said back in Amu's room, "you had the choice of staying with me for a couple of weeks or go home. Yet, you chose to stay with me. But you said that you were staying only to gain your memory back. So, I guess what I'm saying is, you don't really care about this, huh?" Amu stared at him with a blank expression. Ikuto lowered his head and turned towards the door. He was about to start walking when he felt something against his back and wrap around his waist.

"That's not the only reason... I want to be close to you." Amu said as she hugged him tighter. Ikuto turned in her arms and hugged her back. "But Ikuto... Now I have a question. Are you willing to try and find my memory and continue with our relationship or are you going to start over?" She asked in a quiet voice. Ikuto's eyes widened.

"Amu... I'll do everything I can to help you gain your memory." He promised. He hugged her tightly and burried his face in her hair.

"Ikuto... What happens if we can't?" She asked with a hint of fear in her voice. Ikuto froze but shook his head.

"I promise that won't happen. But if it does, are you willing to start over?"

**~Continue or Start Over~**

**Jewel: Sorry it's late. I'm thinking about updating on the weekends.**

**Ikuto: As long as you update.**

**Amu: This is so jacked up.**

**Jewel: What? The story or the updating.**

**Amu: BOTH!**

**Ikuto: Well someone's cranky.**

**Jewel: I agree. Oh well. We're short on timw so Ikuto, wrap it up.**

**Ikuto: Yeah yeah... R&R for Amu's memory.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Jewel: Oh my god! You'll never guess what I did!**

**Amu: Why do I have a feeling it involves us?**

**Jewel: Cause it does.**

**Ikuto: Why am I not surprised?**

**Jewel: Oh shut it. You're gonna love what I did Ikuto.**

**Amu: Why just him?**

**Jewel: It just seems like you wouldn't like it.**

**Ikuto: So what is it?**

**Jewel: I'll tell you while they read the story. I don't own Shugo Chara or their characters.**

**~New Home~**

Amu and Ikuto walked out of the hospital the next morning while Utau and Kukai went to Amu's house and picked up some clothes her mom prepared the night before. Ikuto unlocked his car and opened the door for Amu. She smiled and sat in the passenger seat. Ikuto closed the door and walked over to his side. He was about to open the door but his cell phone rang in his pocket. He checked the caller ID and picked up.

"Yo." He answered as he leaned against the roof.

_"We got Amu's bag. So we'll meet at your place?"_ Utau asked on the otherside of the line.

"Yeah. Thanks again." He said.

_"Don't worry about it Ikuto! We're happy to help out!"_ He heard Kukai shout. He pulled the phone away from his ear. He hung up and sighed. He opened up his door and climbed in. He buckled up and started the car. The drive to Ikuto's was silent. About five minutes left in the ride, Amu decided to speak up.

"Um... I-Ikuto?" She said nervously. Ikuto nodded in her direction but kept his eyes on the road. She shifted nervouly in her seat and glanced at him serveral times. He saw this from the corner of his eye and frowned.

"What is it Amu?" He asked. She just glanced out the window then back at him and looked down and started at her hands.

"W-Well... Y-You know..." She stuttered. Ikuto had a perplexed look and but soon took the hint. he leaned over slightly and placed his right hand on hers. She stiffened for a second but soon relaxed.

"I know you're probably scared to death driving with me... But I promise that I won't let anything like that happen again." He said, never taking his eyes off the road in front of him. He didn't want another accident with Amu in the car. She looked at him with a worried look before nodding and looking back down at her hands. She wrapped both hands around Ikuto's and looked out the window. He smirked and continued to drive. As they reached the house, Amu gave out a sigh of relief. They pulled up to the driveway and Ikuto parked the car.

"I'm sorry about that Ikuto..." She apologized as she unbuckled. Ikuto shook his head and frowned.

"No... You have a pretty good reason to be scared." He said as he exited the car. As they walked to the door, Kukai and Utau pulled up. Amu walked over to their car while Ikuto unlocked the door.

"Hey guys. Thanks again for bringing my bag over." She said with a soft smile. Kukai grinned and gave a thumbs up.

"No problem! If you need us, just call." He said. Amu nodded.

"Trust me, you're gonna if you're in the same house with that pervert for a few weeks." Utau stated while glaring at her brother. Ikuto walked up to the group and looked at his sister and started to glare back.

"What's with the glare?" He asked coldly. Utau rolled her eyes.

"No reason. We'll see you in a few days to check up on you." She told Amu. Amu smiled and nodded. Utau gave her a hug. "I hope you get your memory back Amu..." She whispered. Amu could hear Utau about to cry.

"It'll be fine Utau." She whispered back. They pulled away and Amu smiled. "Ikuto's with me." Utau managed to laugh.

"Yeah. Like that makes me feel a whole lot better." She joked. They shared a laugh before Kukai cut in.

"Same here. We have to go now. Good luck you two." He hugged Amu and left with Utau. Amu watched them drive away with a sad smile. Ikuto grabbed her hand and squeezed in tightly. She looked at Ikuto and smiled.

"Come on Amu. Let's go see your new home." He said as he picked up Amu's bag. He led her inside and to her room. The whole house consisted of midnight blue, white, and black. Actually, it wasn't even a house. It was more like a mansion. Amu just stared at the place in amazement as Ikuto led her up the stairs, down a hall with white walls, and to a room with a black door on the right. There was another door across from it that was a dark blue.

"Wow... You live here?" She asked. Ikuto let out a painful laugh and smiled sadly at her.

"Yeah... You don't remember but you used to visit a lot. You loved it here... You even asked the same question when you first got here." He said, his voice full of pain. Amu frowned and looked down at the midnight blue carpet. Ikuto shook his head and forced a smile. "Nevermind. So here's your room. You'll be staying here for the next few weeks. She glanced up, not even bothering to take in the beauty of the moonlight hitting the red, black, and pink room, looked back down, and walked in.

"Thanks... I'll unpack." She said. Ikuto frowned and walked over to her. He held her left hand in his left hand and lightly grabbed her chin with the other. He tilted her head so that her eyes met his.

"What's wrong Amu? You were happy just a moment ago..." He asked. Amu smiled and shook her head. Ikuto stared at her, knowing that she was lying. Amu shifted under his stare and frowned. "Amu... Please tell me what's wrong."

"...It's... I feel like it's toture for you... You're trying to get my memory back but..." Her voice trailed off. Ikuto sighed and wrapped his arms around her. Amu returned the hug and felt like crying.

"Don't worry Amu... Just pretend like you didn't lose your memory. Act like you would around me." He told her. Amu looked up into his dark mysterious eyes and slowly smiled. He returned a smile.

"Alright Ikuto." She replied. She pulled away and walked over to her bag. She was about to start unpacking until she remembered that Ikuto was in the room. She turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Continue." He teased. He went over to Amu's bed with red covers and laid down with his back against the headboard and his arms behind his head. He smirked as he stared at Amu, waiting for her to continue. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine. Just don't mess with any of my stuff." She admitted defeat. Ikuto's eyes almost popped out of their sockets and his mouth hung open.

'D-Did she just say I can watch?!' He asked in his head. His smirk slowly grew as he silently got off the bed and walked behind her. She was putting her bras away in one of the drawers and Ikuto just watched. He couldn't wipe his smirk off his face because of all the bras and their designs.

"Tch... Why did mama pack all these bras? Most of these aren't the ones I usually wear... These aren't as cute..." She mumbled. Ikuto was surprised. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips against the crook of her neck.

"These aren't you're cute ones?" He asked. Amu froze. He smirked against her soft skin. She blushed and shook her head. Ikuto's smirk made her nevous. "So... You have cuter ones? I thought these were pretty cute... What size are you? Or do I have to find out myself?" He teased. His hand slowly traied up her stomach and stopped right below her chest.

"I-I-Ikuto!" She shouted. He started to trace circles and laugh. She closed her eyes, waiting for him to move further up. She felt his hand leave her stomach and opened her eyes. He held the tag on the bra she was holding and smirked.

"Hm... Thirty-six B, huh? You've grown..." He teased. Amu's blush grew as she pulled the bra away from him.

"Th-That's n-none of you b-business!" She shouted. He laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist again. She continued to unpack while keeping an eye on him.

"Yes it is." He argued. She put down one of her shirt and rolled her eyes.

"How?" She fired back with a cold look. Ikuto pouted and put his hand dangerously close to her chest again. Amu's blush returned as she put her hands on his. He started to kiss her neck and draw eights on her stomach. She gasped slightly and grew tense.

"Because I wanna know." He whispered against her skin, his lips brushing against it, cauing her to giggle. He walked over to Amu's bed with Amu and laid down with both of them facing to the side. **(A/N: They're still in the same position and they're both facing the wall)**

"...That doesn't...even...make sense..." She said. She was tired. Ikuto sensed that and pulled the covers over both of them. She closed her eyes and mumbled, "Ikuto... Go sleep in your room..." He laughed and pulled her closer.

"But I wanna sleep with you..." He said. Amu sighed and decided not to argue.

"Can I atleast change into my pj's?" She whined. Ikuto pretended to think about it.

"If you're gonna change, you won't be changing yourself..." He warned. Amu's eyes flew open.

"Actually, I think I'm good." She said. Ikuto pouted but decided to go to sleep. Amu closed her eyes and waited for sleep to wash over her. But as she drifted to sleep, Ikuto pressed his lips against her ear.

"Good night Amu... I hope you remember that I love you." He said. He pulled away and burried his face in her silky hair.

'I'll always love you Ikuto... Even if my memory doesn't return. I do know that I love you.' And with that thought, Amu fell asleep.

**~New Home~**

**Jewel: Do you like the surprise Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: Yeah.**

**Amu: What was it?**

**Ikuto: Don't worry about it. Oh, happy birthday Jewel.**

**Jewel: Thanks!**

**Amu: Oh, happy birthday.**

**Jewel: Thanks guys. Let's wrap it up.**

**Ikuto: R&R. So... About that surprise...**


	16. Chapter 15

**Jewel: Great news!**

**Amu: What?**

**Jewel: I'm back!**

**Ikuto: ...That's not good news. That's like telling us the zombie apocalypse is happening.**

**Alex: It is?! Dammit!**

**Amu: ...Who's this?**

**Alex: Jewel's best friend!**

**Jewel: Yup! Wait, what did you say, Ikuto?**

**Alex: Jewel doesn't own Shugo Chara or their characters. Now Jewel, STOP TRYING TO CHOKE IKUTO!**

**~It's No Use~**

About two days later, Amu was laying down on the white sofa with her head on the armrest. She still hadn't gained her memory back. She was flipping through the channels with a bored look. She gave up and put the remote on the coffee table in front of her. She didn't turn the tv off and grabbed her favorite manga, _Kaichou wa Maid-sama_.

"Amu! Can you do me a favor?!" Ikuto shouted from the kitchen. Amu continued reading.

"I'm kinda busy right now!" Amu lied. She was too busy reading to realize that Ikuto was heading towards the couch she was on with flour all over him. He looked a little mad. He leaned over the back of the sofa and yanked the book from her hands.

"Busy, huh?" He somewhat shouted. Amu rolled her eyes but soon froze when she saw Ikuto covered in flour. She didn't dare laugh at her boyfriend's furious face.

"U-Um..." Amu couldn't speak. Ikuto walked around and picked her up bridal style. "Wait! I'm s-sorry Ikuto!" She shouted. Ikuto's expression didn't change one bit. He roughly sat her down on the counter and placed each of his hands on either side of her, trapping her.

"So... You were too busy reading manga to help me carry one of the four bags of flour I was carrying?!" He shouted. Amu flinched and looked down at the floor and saw where Ikuto dropped all the bags of flour. Her eyes started to water. Ikuto frowned as his anger died down. He sighed.

"I-I'm s-sorry Ik-Ikuto..." She managed to say as she started to cry. Ikuto couldn't help but feel guilty. He lightly grabbed her chin with his right hand and tilted her head so that he could see her face. "I'm really sorry Ikuto..."

"Don't worry about it Amu. I'm noy mad anymore, okay?" He said as he smiled softly. Amu nodded and her tears died down. "But... I want something in return."

"Like wha-" Amu was cut off by Ikuto gently pressing his lips against hers. She kissed back and giggled slightly. Ikuto smirked and ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She pulled away and smiled mischieviously. "I know you for about five days and I'm already sitting on your counter, making out with you." She stated and rolled her eyes. Ikuto chuckled and placed both hands on her hips.

"We could be on the couch. Or even better, the be-" He was cut off by Amu kissing him. _Amu_ kissing _him_. He was so shocked that he accidentally loosened his grip. But before he could react, she pulled away with a smirk. He pouted.

"Hell no. Now when are we gonna have lunch?" She asked innocently as she hopped off the couter and walked over to the table, avoiding the flour all over the floor. Ikuto sighed and ruffled his hair.

"Wanna go out to eat? I'm too tired to cook." He complained. Amu raised an eyebrow.

"You're too tired to cook, but you're willing to go out and eat? Cause that makes total sense." She said sarcastically. Ikuto nodded, aware of her sarcasm. "I was being sarcastic." She stated and rolled her eyes.

"I know. Now let's go get changed." He said and grabbed her hand. She blushed and struggled as Ikuto dragged her up the stairs.

"I'm not changing with you!" She shouted as they entered her room. He chuckled and brought her back to his chest. He walked her over to her dresser and opened the top drawer, her shirts. He picked out a white tank top and a blue button-up shirt with sleeves that stopped at the elbow. He opened the drawer with her shorts, pants, and skirts.

"Hm... How about these?" He asked as he pulled out a pair of short black shorts. Amu blushed but nodded. Ikuto pressed his lips against her ear and smirked. She shivered.

"Then go change." He whispered and let go of her. He left and closed the door behind him. She blushed and opened her underwear drawer. She grabbed a grey bra with blue edges and a matching bottom. She walked over to the door and loocked it before changing.

'No way am I giving Ikuto a chance to sneak up on me while I change.' She thought with a scowl on her face.

After changing into what Ikuto picked out for her, adding a black choker and white knee socks, she stood on the balcony of her new room. The balcony had a view of an open field with cherry blossoms all over. The gentle spring breeze messed with her hair and blew petals all over. She sighed and admired the beauty before her as she tied her hair into pigtails with white 'x' clips. She looked at the field one last time before heading downstairs.

"Amu! Hurry up!" Ikuto shouted as he stood near the door in a midnight blue v-neck that said 'Where's my hug?' across his chest, black jeans, and his cross necklace. Amu laughed and hurried down the steps. Ikuto walked over tothe stairs just as Amu jumped off the last two steps. "What the hell... Oh, are you okay Amu?" He asked.

"Y...Yeah..." She replied. She looked down at their position and blushed. She was sitting on Ikuto's stomach with her legs on each side of him and her hands clutching his shirt. Ikuto smirked.

"I kinda like this position." He thought aloud. Amu quickly got off of him and stood by the door. He chuckled and walked over to her. She blushed and avoided looking at him. He took her hand and smirked. "Why is my strawberry so red? Is it beacause she was having thoughts of-"

"No! I wasn't!" She denied. Ikuto chuckled and opened the door. They got in his car and drove off to the nearest cafe since Ikuto lived outside of town. Since Amu got to know Ikuto a little better over the past two days, she felt a little safer driving with him. But the drive to town was dead silent. Ikuto took it the wrong way and thought that she was even more scared before. He frowned.

"Amu... are you still scared?" He asked in a sad tone. Amu loooked at him, shocked. She shook her head furiously.

"N-No! Well... A l-little but not as much!" She explained. Ikuto smiled sadly and nodded. Amu frowned. "I'm not lying Ikuto..." He chuckled and shook his head.

"I never said you were, now did I?" He asked. Amu was about to argue but he was right. She sighed in frustration and gave up. They walked for about seven minutes and found a small cafe on a corner. They walked in and were greeted by an over-perky blond waiter. **(A/N: Is blond spelled with an 'e'?)**

"Hello! I'm Kaita! I'll be your waitress today!" She greeted and bounced up and down. She annoyed them. Well, she annoyed Amu but Ikuto was slightly ticked. They both knew that she was after Ikuto.

"Hello. Table for two please." Ikuto managed to say in a polite manner. She smiled at him and nodded. He sighed as she turned around and tightened his grip on Amu's hand. Amu rolled her eyes and they followed Kaita. She led them too a booth and placed two menus down. She got out a small notebook and looked at Ikuto. He restrained from rolling his eyes in disgust.

"May I take your order?" She asked, trying to act all cute. It was so fake it made Amu wanna puke. Ikuto was being mature and smiled. But she was too busy acting cute to realize how forced it was.

"We'll take water for now but can we have a little time to decide?" He asked. She nodded energetically and left. Amu let out a sigh that she had been holding in since they met her.

"What the hell's up with her?!" She quietly shouted. Ikuto shrugged and leaned back. She knew the game Kaita was playing but she hated the fact that it was on her boyfriend. Ikuto squeezed her hand under the table and smirked.

"I don't know and I don't care." He said in a bored tone. She smiled. Kaita came out with two glasses of water on her tray. She walked over to them and placed Ikuto's water in front of him. But as she leaned over, her tray 'accidentally' tipped over and spilled Amu's drink on Amu. It got all over her hair and shirt. Ikuto's eyes widened and Amu just sat there, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Oops. My bad!" She said in the worst apologetic voice ever. She moved out of the way and pointed towards the back. "Restrooms are over there." She plainly stated. Amu got up and calmly walked over to where Kaita was pointing towards. She looked back at Ikuto and smiled. "So what can I get you _sir~_?" She asked sadistically. Ikuto finally glared at her.

"I'd love a new waiter." He replied with a cruel smirk. She glared back at him.

"Aw... Too bad. That's not on the menu. But I am!" She replied. A man with light purple hair and blue eyes walked by but stopped at their table.

"Kaita? Are you bothering the costumers again?!" He shouted at the waitress. She frowned and shook her head. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's it. I'll talk with you in a bit. Go to the kitchen and wait." He ordered. She stuck her tongue out at him and stomped back to where the kitchen was. He turned to Ikuto and frowned. "I'm sorry for the trouble she's caused you and your friend." He said and bowed.

"It's fine. Thank you for stepping in. I assume you're the manager?" Ikuto asked. The man smiled and nodded. "But you look too young to be a manager." He stated. He wasn't trying to be nice or anything. The guy looked twenty. He laughed and nodded.

"I'm twenty-one. Oh, I'll send a different waiteress to recieve your order." He said and walked to the kitchen. Amu walked out and smiled weakly at him. He frowned.

"What's wrong Amu?" He asked as she sat down. She shook her head.

"It's nothing. Had a little trouble drying off." She explained. He nodded and opened one of the menus.

"So, what do you want to eat?" He asked.

_**~Ikuto's House Around 8:54~**_

After eating lunch, they decided to walk around and eat dinner. They drove back home after. Ikuto was in his room changing while Amu was in hers supposedly changing too but she was actually sitting on her bed, staring at her hands.

'W-Was... Is S-Saaya telling the t-truth?' She thought as she remembered what happened in the restroom at the cafe they had lunch at.

_**~In the Restroom~**_

_Amu was drying her shirt with some paper towels when she heard the door to the restroom and slam shut. She quickly turned to the person causing all the noise and her heart nearly stopped. The paper towels in her hand fell to the floor. She froze as Saaya walked over to the sink next to hers and leaned on it, an evil smile danced across her lips._

_"S-Saaya?! Wh-What are y-you doing here?!" Amu asked in disbelief and fear. Saaya laughed and kept her evil smile._

_"Can't I visit my favorite cafe?" She replied. Fear was clearly evident on Amu's face and Saaya loved it. "I was going to sit and order but then I saw my best pink-haired friend!" She explained._

_'Damn my pink hair' Amu cursed in her mind._

_"So I decided to visit and tell you all about my day with your boyfriend!" She said in an excited tone. Amu's eyes widened if possible._

_"I-Ikut-to?" She stuttered. Why would her boyfriend hang out with a devil like her? Saaya nodded. Amu could feel herself shaking. Saaya was pleased with the sight of her worst enemy trembling in fear._

_"Yup! And how we had 'fun' the whole day!" She put emphasis and air quotes on the word 'fun'. Amu couldn't believe what she was hearing._

_"What d-do you m-mean?" She asked weakly. Saaya shrugged and put on an innocent face._

_"Well, you know when you were at tennis camp? I decided to pay Ikuto a visit and we kissed, kissed, and oh, kissed." She said. Amu's legs were about to give out. She shook her head._

_"No... You're lying..." She accused. Saaya laughed and shook her head. Amu felt tears run down her cheeks. Saaya casually walked out the door, as if nothing happened. Amu leaned on the sink and let her tears fall in. 'Sh... She has to be lying...' She thought as she cleaned herself up and left._

**_~Back to Amu~_**

Amu shook her head and sighed. There was a knock at the door and Amu jumped a little. She calmed herelf down before answering.

"Wh-Who is it?" She asked. She mentally cursed for stuttering. She heard someone chuckle.

"It's me." The voice replied. She rolled her eyes.

"It's unlocked." She answered as she walked over to her balcony and leaned on the rail, hoping Ikuto would try to look at her expression, which was pure worry and sadness. The door opened and Ikuto walked in wearing a black shirt and midnight blue sweatpants. He walked over to the door hat led outside to the balcony and paused.

"Why aren't you changed?" He asked. Amu laughed nervously but didn't turn to face him.

"Ah... I was too busy thinking about something." She admitted. Well, she wasn't lying, so that's good. Ikuto sighed and walked over to her. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She lightly blushed but rested her head against his chest.

"Thinking about what, exactly?" He asked. Damn.

"N-Nothing." She replied. Damn again. She stuttered. He'll know something's up now. He hugged a little tighter and rested his head on top of hers.

"That just tells me that something's wrong." He said. Amu sighed and shook her head.

"I said it's nothing!" She whined. Ikuto smirked.

"No, you said that you weren't thinking about anything. Now you're implying that you were thinking about something, you just don't want me to know, correct?" He pointed out. Amu thought about it for a moment and realized what she said.

"So? I'm not telling!" She said stubbornly. Ikuto sighed and turned her so that she was facing him and his arms were around her waist. She struggled to get out but completely failed.

"Amu..." He whispered as he kept his left arm around her and his right hand tilted her head so that she was forced to look at him. "Just tell me what's wrong." He said with a small frown. She hesitated.

"...Is it true... that you with Saaya when I was at camp?" She asked with a serious expression. Ikuto's eyes widened and he froze. Amu's eyes also widened as she shook her head. "I...It is true, isn't it?" She asked as she pushed away from him. Ikuto tried to grab her again but she just hit his hands away.

"No, Amu. You don't understand. She-" He was cut off with a sharp pain in his cheek. Amu held her hand in the air as she looked down. Ikuto touched his red left cheek but quickly pulled his hand away do to the pain.

"...I don't understand? That's hilarious." She said in a dark tone. Ikuto stared at her as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. She looked up at him with a pained expression. "I don't don't think you understand how I feel right now." She spat out.

"Amu, please! Let me-" He was cut off once again.

"Let you what?! Hurt me again?!" She shouted and sprinted out the door, down the stairs, and out the front door. Ikuto chased after her but lost track of her the minute he stepped out the front door. Luckily, it was dark and it was starting to rain.

"Amu! Amu please!" He shouted as he ran down the street, searching for her in the dark, cold, night. He pulled out his cell phone and covered it with his hand as he dialed the number. 'Please pick up...' He pleaded in his head.

_"Hello? Ikuto?"_

"Utau! You have to help me! Amy ran off and I can't find her!" He shouted into the phone as he continued to run around, searing everywhere for Amu.

_"What?! Ikuto! We can't help right now because we're in the middle of an accident! There's a crash up ahead and we're stuck in traffic. Plus, we're two hours away from your place!"_ Utau explained. Ikuto groaned in frustration and hung up.

"Damn it!" He shouted at no one. "Amu! Where are you?!"

**~It's No Use~**

**Jewel: Woah! This was about three thousand words!**

**Alex: Seriously?! New record! (High five)**

**Ikuto: ...Why is she still here?**

**Alex: Cause I feel like it. Duh.**

**Jewel: She has a point.**

**Ikuto: Whatever. Where's Amu? I'm getting sick of looking at you two.**

**Jewel: Didn't you read the story? She's gone.**

**Alex: Dumbass.**

**Ikuto: Watch it.**

**Jewel: Please R&R! So, who's up for egyptian war?**


	17. Chapter 16

**Jewel: Hey!**

**Ikuto: DAMN IT JEWEL! GIVE ME AMU BACK!**

**Jewel: Hell no. Maybe later. Oh, and the whole egyptian war thing has nothing to do with the story! I just love the game.**

**Ikuto: Jewel!**

**Jewel: Can't hear you! Just do the disclaimer and we'll see what happens!**

**Ikuto: ...Fine. Jewel doesn't own Shugo Chara or their characters.**

**~Where Are You~**

About twenty minutes later, Ikuto was still running around in the rain, looking for Amu. By that time, he was drenched. His hair clung to his cheeks and his bangs covered his eyes. His clothes stuck to his body.

"Amu! Where are you?! Please!" He shouted in all directions. He ran back to his house and searched the field behind it. But he only covered about a fourth of it in half an hour. He slumped against one of the cherry blossoms and pulled out his phone. He went through his contacts and checked off the ones that couldn't help. He mentally smacked himself when he got to the last two names.

_Now dialing: Kanari_

"Please pick up..." He muttered under his breath. He heard the other line pick up and he mentally air punched.

_"Hello? Ikuto?"_ A girl asked.

"Kanari! It's me, Ikuto. I need your help now! Can you contact Llynne too?" He shouted into the phone. He couldn't contact Llynne because he had to keep looking for Amu.

_"Um... Sure? But I'd love some more details before we go running off to your place and-"_

"Amu's missing!" He shouted, cutting her off. There was a moment of silence.

_"We'll be over in five minutes. You're lucky we decided to visit a friend in the town near your place."_ She remarked and hung up. Ikuto sighed in relief and got up. He couldn't rest. He climbed up the tree and looked around the field. He almost fell out of the tree when he realized something. He leaped out of the tree and sprinted towards his car.

"Damn! I should've known!" He shouted and started up his car. He was about to start driving when Kanari and Llynne ran up to his car in rain coats and knocked on the window. He motioned for them to get in. They did so and were panting.

"Ikuto! We came here as fast as we could." Llynne shouted inbetween breaths. Ikuto nodded and backed out of his driveway.

"Do you have any idea where she could've gone?" Kanari shouted from the pasenger seat. Ikuto nodded but wasn't too happy about it.

"Yeah... But I wish I didn't give her so much time to get there..." He stated with anger. Llynne looked at him nervously from the back seat. He looked like he was about to murder one of them.

"Wh-What do you mean I-Ikuto?" She asked. He took a moment to calm down a bit.

"...I can't believe I wasted so much time searching there when I should've know she was going there... It was so obvious!" He shouted. He sped up a little as they headed into town. Kanari looked at him in confusion.

"Going where?" She asked catiously. Ikuto's grip on the wheel tightened dangerously as he gritted his teeth.

"...The one place where she thinks that someone will be able to help her... Her ex-boyfriend... Tadase." He growled as he said his name. The girls gasped in horror. Amu told them about him. They hated him even though they've never met him. She glared at the road in front of them.

"Step on it." They said in unison. Ikuto glanced at them and smirked.

"Gladly." He replied and pressed the pedal all the way down.

_**~About Two Minutes Later Due to Ikuto's Awesome Driving~**_

They arrived at a small house in the middle of town. Ikuto and the girls stromed out of the car and up to the door. Immediately, Kanari puched, not kicked, she was too pissed to kick the door open. They stared at her as she walked in on top of the door and looked around. She stormed further in.

"...I guess Amu and I forgot to mention that Kanari has anger issues..." Llynne said nervously as she followed Kanari. Ikuto just looked at the direction the two girls headed towards in amazement. He regained his composure and ran off to find them. He followed the path of destruction Kanari created and found them just standing in what he assumed was the living room. He walked nehind them and froze.

"Oh. Why, hello Tsukiyomi." A polite voice called from in front of them. Ikuto looked like he was ready to kill. The man in front of them smirked, ruining his princely features. They all wanted to beat the crap out of him, but none of them didn't dare move. Why? Would you move if Tadase was sitting in front of you with Amu sleeping with her head on his lap? Even better, pointing a gun at you? The three mentally cursed at the possibilities.

'One... If we move, he shoots us.' Llynne thought and stared at his gun.

'Two... We make him mad, he shoots... Amu...' Ikuto mentally smacked himself for not being able to do anything. He and Llynne shared a nervous glance but when they looked over at Kanari, she just kept staring at Amu.

"So sad... She came here and told me everything. Of course I comforted her!" He acted as if he was the nicest person alive. It made Ikuto wanna laugh. "But, I suggest not doing anything. We wouldn't wanna wake her up." He said as he carressed Amu's cheek. Ikuto took a step forward but Kanari held her hand up as she laughed. Tadase glared and pointed the gun at her.

"Yeah... It would be, wouldn't it? Hey Ikuto. Would you be mad if she woke up?" She asked with a genuine laugh. Ikuto stared at her and shook his head. "Really?" She asked with a hint of surprise.

"Yeah. She'd be able to see what this monster's doing. Tadase glared at him but kept his gun pointed at Kanari, mainly because she was pissing him off more than Ikuto. She nodded in agreement. Ikuto exchanged a confused look with Llynne.

"Oh. Then I'm good." She said aloud. They all looked at her. She turned her head slightly towards Ikuto and Llynne and whispered, " I'll see you in a bit. Just grab Amu and run, got it?" She said a a sad smile. Before they could reply she charged.

There was a bang, three screams, and another bang. Ikuto just stared as Llynne dragged a half awake Amu out of the house and Kanari wrestled Tadase, who was trying to point the gun at her again in an attempt to shoot her for the third time. Her blood trickled down her arm and stomach as some got on Tadase. She glanced behind her. And her eyes widened.

"Run Ikuto! Don't turn back!" She shouted. Ikuto wish he didn't but his legs started to move on their own and ran out of the house. He met up with Amu and Llynne outside and got in his car. They drove and Amu looked at them from the back seat. Llynne was crying silently while Ikuto sped out of town reluctanly, hating himself for actually leaving.

"Llynne? Ikuto? What just happened?" She asked. She didn't realize what was happening as she was dragged outside. Llynne stared at her and felt more tears fall. Amu gave her a worried look.

"A-A-Amu... Y-You know h-how K-Kan-nari has anger issues... right?" She barely got through that sentence. Amu nodded slowly. "W-Well... T-Tadase was th-threatening to k-k-kill us and well... Kanari kinda... lost it..." She explained and sobbed into her hands and slouched in her seat. Amu's eyes started to water as she shook her head in disbelief.

"No... Then why are we leaving?! Turn back!" She shouted and kicked the back of Ikuto's seat. He frowned and shook his head.

"...We can't... She told me not to..." He xplained. Amu slouched and mentally beat herself up.

"...Why did I even go there... How stupid am I?!" She shouted and wiped the tears in her eyes away. The rest of the drive was dead silent as Llynne's sobs died down. They reached the house and ran inside due to the heavy rain. Ikuto hugged Amu on the couch as she sat in his lap and cried into his drenched shirt. Llynne sat on the smaller couch near theirs and stared at the floor.

"...Why don't you two go dry off or something..? I'll stay down here." Llynne said with a soft smile as she took of her coat and hung it near the door before returning to her seat. They nodded and got up. Ikuto went upstairs to his room and hopped in the shower. Amu stood next to Llynne's couch and smiled at her.

"Thanks Llynne..." She said before going upstairs and taking a shower in her room. Llynne sighed and waited in silence for one of them to finish. About thirty-five minutes later, Ikuto came down in a midnight blue v-neck and white pj pants. He laid down on the couch he was on earlier and stared at the cieling. It was quiet for a moment.

"Where's Amu?" Llynne asked, breaking the silence. Ikuto looked at her then continued to stare at the cieling.

"She's asleep. She practically collapsed." He said with a small laugh. Llynne smiled. There was a knock at the door and the two of them got up immeadiately. Ikuto rushed over and threw it open. They froze at the person in front of them.

"H...Hey guys... Di...Did I m-miss anything..?" Kanari asked with a very weak voice. She lost her yellow rain coat and her clothes were drenched with rain water and blood. It looked like she was shot once in her left arm, twice in her right leg, and once in her stomach. She gave them a weak smile and stumbled in. Ikuto and Llynne were about to help her but she just smacked their hands away and walked into the kitchen. They quickly followed her. "Do you know how long it took me to walk here?" She asked and laughed.

"K-Kanari! Please stop moving!" Llynne begged but Kanari just shook her head and smiled as she continued to move towards the table.

"You need to stop moving Kanari. You're losing too much blood." Ikuto tried reasoning with her but she laughed and kept walking until she reached the table, where she sat down. They looked at her concerned.

"Don't worry about Tadase. He's out cold at his place and he won't be bothering us for a while." She explained, completely ignoring her own condition. Ikuto sighed in frustration at her stubborness and walked over to the cabinets. He grabbed five towels and threw them at Llynne.

"Try to delay the bleeding while I go upstairs and get the first-aid kit." He ordered as he went upstairs.

"I already told you guys that I'm f...fine..." Her voice trailed off as she fell on the table. Llynne screamed. Ikuto heard it from his bathroom and rushed out his door, only to run into Amu.

"Ikuto? What's happening?" She asked with a little more fear than curiousity. Ikuto glanced at her, then downstairs, then back at Amu. She glanced downstairs and headed towards the kitchen. Ikuto grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"It's nothing Au. Go back to sleep." He ordered and pushed her in the direction of her room.

"Ikuto!" Llynne shouted, her voice full of panic.

"Was that Llynne? Why did she sound worried? Why do you have a first-aid kit?" She asked. Ikuto sighed and was about to explain but she dashed down the stairs with him sprinting after her.

"Wait Amu!" He shouted as they entered the kitchen but was too late. Amu gasped at the sight of Kanari covered in even more blood than before on the table with Llynne surrounded by serveral red towels and even covered with some blood as well. Ikuto rushed past Amu and kneeled next to Llynne.

"Shit. Llynne, go call 911. I'll stop the bleeding." He said to her. She nodded and ran into the living room. "Amu. I need you to help me." He said to Amu, who was still standing near the door. She snapped out of her trance and nodded. She walked over to Ikuto and stared at Kanari. "I need you to wrap the bandages around her stomach, I'll do the rest, you just need to so the stomach, alright?" He explained. She nodded nervously and grabbed the gauze.

"Alright..." She said snd began to wrap it around Kanari's stomach while Ikuto held up her shirt up but had the decency to look away. Llynne finished her call as Amu finished wrapping Kanari's stomach. Llynne helped Ikuto wrp the rest of her wounds while Amu sighed and washed the blood off her hands. As they finished, the paramedics arrived and placed Kanari on a gurney. Llynne followed them out the door. Amu was about to until Llynne and Ikuto stopped her.

"Don't worry Amu. I'll be there along with Kanari's family. Stay here with Ikuto." She said with a sad smile. Amu looked like she was gonna argue but nodded. Llynne hugged her and thanked them before leaving in the ambulance. Ikuto held her hand and pulled her up towards his room. He closed the door and laid down with her in his bed. He pulled her back to his chest as he burried his face in her hair. He finally noticed how long her hair was. It was all the way past her waist. He inhaled her scent and sighed.

"Are you alright strawberry?" He asked. She shrugged and rested her head against his chest. He pulled her closer and closed his eyes. "What's wrong Amu?" He asked as he slipped his hand under her shirt and traced shapes against her stomach. Amu shivered and slightly blushed.

"Ikuto... While I was wrapping Kanari's stomach, my memories with her and Llynne came back..." She explained. Ikuto smiled and kissed her bare neck.

"That's amazing Amu..." He murmured and continued to kiss her neck. She nodded slowly.

"Yeah... But... For some reason, I can't remember us dating!" She shouted in frustration. Ikuto paused and frowned. He turned her so that he could see her expression. She looked like she was gonna cry. He cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead. They gazed into each others eyes and they had the same idea.

"Amu..." He whispered. She smiled sadly and kissed him. It was sweet and gentle. He kissed back and they pulled away after five seconds. He frowned.

"Ikuto... I think it's time to decide. Are we gonna start over?" She asked with a smile. He looked at her and sighed.

"I hate to say it but... I think we should." He answered with a hint of sadness. Amu nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. She played with his hair and smiled sadly. "Even though it's been three days, it seems best to do this..." He said and gently stroked her soft hair. She nodded.

"I agree... And who knows. I might get my memory back as we start over!" She said happily. He chuckled and nodded. He captured her lips with his. She gladly returned his kiss and he smirked. He teased her and nibbled on her bottom lip, causing her to giggle, giving him access. His tongue fought with hers as he slowly reached under her shirt and placed his hand on her stomach. She gasped at how cold his hand was and lost the battle with Ikuto.

"Gotcha." He said against her lips. She rolled her eyes and smiled. He kissed her forehead again before sighing resting his forehead on hers. She curled up in his arms and fell asleep. He smirked as he gazed at her. From her rosy cheeks to her soft lips to her bare neck. He quietly chuckled and closed his eyes. "God. I am a pervert." He whispered and soon fell asleep.

**~Where Are You~**

**Jewel: Well?**

**Ikuto: I don't care. As long as Amu's back.**

**Amu: That was... cool...**

**Alex: It was!**

**Jewel: I know right?!**

**Amu: Her again?**

**Alex: Got a problem?**

**Amu: N-No...**

**Ikuto: You guys are so wierd.**

**Jewel: Thank you. Please R&R!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Jewel: OH MY GOD IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**Ikuto: WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO OUR-**

**Jewel: La la la! No one can hear you!**

**Amu: You're kidding, right?!**

**Jewel: Sadly, no. But I will make this chapter as long as I can!**

**Ikuto: YOU BETTER! CAUSE YOU TOLD ME-**

**Jewel: I don't own Shugo Chara or their characters. Enjoy!**

**~Happily Ever After... I Think~**

Two years later, a one-year-old with her midnight blue hair tied into two small pigtails waddled around the house, excitement evident in her golden eyes. **(A/N: Like Yaya's hair in the anime) **She wore light pink footie pajamas and held a sippie cup as she continued to explore their two story mansion. She was about to crawl her way down the stairs until a pair of strong hands grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up, causing her to giggle.

"Where do you think you're going?" The owner of the hands teased as he tossed his daughter into the air and catching her. He wore a black and midnight blue v-neck and white skinny jeans. His azure hair fell past his sapphire eyes. The child laughed and waved her arms into the air.

"Ikuto! Be careful!" A woman with pink hair and gold eyes like her daughters in a yellow sundress shouted at her husband from the bottom of the twin staircases. The man named Ikuto did as he was told and stopped, both pouting at the angry lady. She rolled her eyes and stomped up the stairs. He suddenly feared his wife but the child in his hands giggled and reached for her mother. He expression softened slightly as she took the baby from her husband.

"But Amu~! I do this all the time! Why are you getting mad?!" He whined. The two girls in front of him just stared at him. Amu raised an eyebrow.

"...You're kidding, right?" She asked. Ikuto just stared at her. She sighed and massaged her temples with her left hand as she carried her child in her right. "You think throwing our child up into the air on the second floor, near the stairs, is a good idea?" She asked dead serious. Ikuto thought about it and realized everything that was wrong.

"...No..." He answered. Amu sighed and shook her head before smiling at her daughter.

"Let's goto your room Umai!" She cheered and tickled her daughter. Umai laughed and clapped her hands. Amu hugged her daughter before walking down the stairs, sticking her tongue out at her husband in the process. Ikuto chuckled and shook his head.

'She doesn't even realize that she lost track of Umai and I saved her from falling down the stairs...' He thought and inwardly sighed. He walked down the stairs and headed towards Umai's room. He stood in the doorway as he watched Amu play with their daughter.

"Do you wanna play with Chococat or Hello Kitty?" She asked and held up the two stuffed animals. **(A/N: I don't own! Just love them)** Umai reached for Chococat and Amu laughed. "You really love cats, don't you?" She asked. She gave Umai the stuffed cat and got up to put away the Hello Kitty toy with the rest of Umai's stuffed animals. For some reason, Umai loved giant stuffed animals.

"Well she is my daughter." Ikuto said. Amu lightly glared at him before laughing. He walked over and sat next to her and brushed a strand of hair from his daughter's adorable face. She grabbed his hand and giggled. He smiled and picked her up. "Oh, Utau's coming over with Kukai. They wanted to see Umai." He said and Amu's eyes widened.

"Really?! I haven't seem them ever since I was in the hospital!" She shouted and Ikuto flinched. "So when are they coming?" She asked calmer. He opened his mouth to answer but the doorbell rang. She jumped and sprinted to the door. Her husband and child watched her and he sweat-dropped.

"...I hope you never turn into that... I can only handle one crazy person." He half-teased and sighed. They followed her to the door and were greeted by a woman with violet eyes and blond hair in pigtails that reached an inch below her shoulders in a white tank top and red shorts with yellow flip flops and a man with messy chocolate hair and emerald eyes in a light blue short sleeves and faded green shorts with black Converses. The two girls chatted away while the man stood to the side laughing. He walked over to Ikuto.

"Yo! Ikuto!" He greeted and gave a thumbs up. Ikuto chuckled.

"Yo." Was all he said before the woman rushed over to look at her niece. He saw her eyes sparkle as she admired how cute Umai was. Amu smiled at her sister-in-law and smiled. She walked over and laughed at the woman's behaviour.

"Umai~! You're so cute~!" She squeeled. They all sweat-dropped and laughed. Ikuto carefully handed Umai to her aunt. She held her and smiled. She glared at Kukai and he froze. "Kukai! Greet your niece!" She ordered. He laughed nervously and nodded.

"At least I greeted your brother Utau... I was about to say hi to Umai..." He mumbled and walked over. Being the only one who heard this, Ikuto chuckled. Kukai flashed a quick grin and picked up Umai. "Hey Umai. You're looking cute as ever." He said and poked her stomach. She laughed and reached for his face. He laughed and leaned a little closer.

"Oh! Kukai! You shouldn't-" She was interrupted by Umai's and Kukai's laughter. Umai was pulling at his cheeks giggling as Kukai let her and laughed nervously. They sweat-dropped as Amu pulled Umai away. "I forgot to say that she has a habbit of pinching people's cheeks if they get too close." She explained as she tried to contain Umai's hands as they reached up to grab her mother's cheeks.

"Ha. It's alright. She's only one." Kukai said and ruffled his hair.

"It just makes her ten times cuter~!" Utau squeeled. Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"So when am _I _getting a niece?" Amu teased and smirked and Utau. Utau blushed while her husband laughed like there was no tomorrow. Ikuto smirked at his wife and chuckled.

"You're starting to turn into Ikuto!" Utau shouted and stomped her right foot. Kukai came down from his fit of laughter and wrapped his left arm around her shoulders. Ikuto's smirk grew as he wrapped an arm around Amu's waist from behind. Amu and Ikuto smirked at couple in front of them, causing them to shiver.

"Good." They said in unison and started to laugh at the shocked couple.

"...Even the smirk... I pray that Umai doesn't get that smirk." Kukai said weakly. Utau nodded and started to fear her brother and sister-in-law. They continued to chat until there was a knock at the door. They all looked at the door confused.

"...I thought we were the only ones coming over... Who else did you invite?" Utau asked her brother, completely perplexed. Ikuto shrugged and shared the same look.

"I thought so too. I didn't invite anyone. Not even you guys. You practically declared that you were coming over without my consent." Ikuto said. They all looked at Amu who just stared blankly at them. Then, she looked as if she had forgotten something.

"Oh... I forgot to mention that Yaya, Kairi, Rima, and Nagi were coming over..." She said and laughed nervously. "Oops." Ikuto sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Of course you did..." He said and held Umai so that Amu could answer the door. Her friends, she invited them, so she answers the door. She opened it to reveal all their friends.

"Amu~!" A girl with thin light orange hair in pigtails that reached the middle of her back and wide brown eyes shouted as she tackled Amu. She wore a light pink sleeveless shirt with ruffles at the top and around the waist and light blue capris completed with a pair of baby blue sandals. She held the hand of a man with neat dark green hair and sharp blue eyes. He wore a white button-up with a collar and short sleeves with black pants and green Converses.

"Hey Yaya! Hi Kairi!" Amu replied with a huge grin. She pouted at the other couple. "Where's my hello Rima?" She asked petite woman with wavy dirty blond hair that reached her shoulders and golden eyes that always seemed bored or uninterested. She shrugged as she straightened out her brown overall dress that went to her mid thigh on top of a white sleeveless collared shirt with a red tie. She also wore woven sandals that wrapped around her calf.

"I don't know. Where?" She teased and slowly started to smirk as she hugged Amu. She returned the hug and laughed.

"Hey Nagi. Come in!" She turned to a man with short purple hair that was slightly messy and kind gold eyes. He wore a teal long sleeve with a white short sleeve on top and black jeans with a brown belt. He finished trying his grey Nike hightops and stood up before entering. He smiled and thanked her. They all headed towards the living room and sat down. **(A/N: Mwa ha ha! I decided to change their hair since I didn't really like how it was in the anime)**

"Where little Umai?" Yaya asked from her seat next to Kairi. Amu laughed and was about to answer until her husband cut her off.

"She's right here." He answered and walked into the room. Umai looked at the people around her amazed. She held onto her father's shirt with her left hand as she leaned forward and reached for her mother with the other. Amu smiled and got up. She picked up her daughter and sat back down with Ikuto next to her. Rima sat to her right and smiled at the small child. She ran the back of her fingers along Umai's cheek.

"Umai's really cute..." Nagi stated as he watched his fiance play with Umai, laughing. Rima nodded. "Can she walk?" He asked, turning to Ikuto. Ikuto chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah. But when she walks, it's a disaster." He said. Umai laughed and played with Rima's fingers. Yaya jumped out of her seat and looked like she was about to cry.

"Yaya wants to hold Umai too!" She whined. Amu laughed and nodded. She set Umai on the ground and she walked towards Yaya. She tugged at Yaya's capris, causing Yaya and Kairi to laugh. Yaya picked Umai up and tossed her into the air, causing Umai to laugh.

"So Rima, how's the modeling business right now? Discover anyone new?" Amu asked slightly excited. Rima smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Three actually. How are your designs selling?" She asked sounding quite interested despite her usual tone. Nagi's eyes widened at the mention of Amu's work.

"I forgot that you design clothes!" He shouted in surprise. Amu laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. And it's going great!" She replied. "I'm working on selling a design right now but I can't seem to find someone who wants it." She pouted. Ikuto chuckled at his waife and wrapped his right arm around her waist.

"I'd love to see your design." A voice called from the entrance to the living room. They all turned to a girl with black hair that reached the back of her knees whose dark brown eyes looked at them all mischieviously. She wore a black shirt with one short sleeve while the other was a spaghetti strap and a teal floral pattern across the bottom with white short shorts. Her light teal and black socks reached her knees and her grey Nikes left at the door.

"Kanari! How'd you get in? Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?" Amu questioned as she got up to hug Kanari. Kanari lost a lot of blood on the day they confronted Tadase and frequently made trips to the hospital for the doctors to check up on her condition, which had only gotten slightly better over the two years.

"Oh... Well, I knew you forgot to lock the door, as usual, and decided to let myself in!" She explained and laughed. Amu sweat-dropped and laughed nervously as she felt Ikuto staring at her. She motioned for Kanari to sit on one of the smaller couches

"O-Oh. That doesn't explain why you're not in the hospital." She said and took her seat next to Ikuto and Rima. She looked around for Umai and she was playing with Kukai's cheeks again. '...I warned him, right..?' She thought as she tried to remember. Kanari scratched the back of her head and laughed.

"About that... I was bored in the hospital so I decided to come here and chat!" She explained as they all heard a knock at the door. Ikuto looked at Amu and sighed. "Don't open it." Kanari ordered with a grim look as she stopped Ikuto from getting up. They all stared at her with the question 'What the fuck did you do?' in their eyes.

"Kanari! Come on! You have to go back to the hospital!" A light female voice shouted from outside. Kanari cussed and ran to the door. She threw it open, pulled in the girl, and shut the door.

"Dammit Llynne I'm fine!" Kanari shouted at the girl with orange hair that reached the middle of her neck. The girl rolled her deep blue eyes and sighed. She wore a white shirt with purple stirpes running across along with black shorts with clip-on lime green suspenders. She took off her white knee-high boots, revealing her black knee socks.

"I don't care if you are. You were told to stay until they got the results!" Llynne scolded. Kanari scoffed under her breath and went over to the others. Llynne frowned and followed. Kanari sat down on the small couch and Umai walked over, reaching up. Kanari laughed before picking her up and smiling. "Hey Umai." She greeted and turned back to Amu. "So what were you saying about a design?" She asked as she tickled Umai, completely ignoring Llynne's shouting.

"Oh." Was all she said before frowning and groaning at the mention of her unsellable design. "I have a design for a dress that I've been wanting to sell but it looks like no one wants it." She whined as she slouched in her seat. Kanari laughed.

"It'll sell. Knowing your designs, you just haven't reached the right group." Utau reassured the moping Amu. Amu smiled and sighed.

"Okay, before we start talking again, is there anyone else that might walk through that door?" Ikuto asked, looking at everyone for an answer. They all paused and thought about it.

"Nope." They all replied one by one. He looked at Amu and waited for her answer. She looked like she was about to say someone's name but she stopped and shook her head. She did that about four more times before smiling and shaking her head. He sighed and motioned for them to continue. They laughed and started their own little conversations.

"...I just realized something." Kukai said aloud. They all turned to him with raised eyebrows and contained their laughter when they realized that he had made a mistake letting Umai play with his cheeks because they were a bright red that could challenge Amu's blush. "Is it me, or is this sorta like a family reunion?" He asked. They all stared at him amazed that he could point something like that out. They shared glances, even Umai, before smiling.

"...You're actually right for once..." Nagi said completely mistified. Kukai grinned and gave a thumbs up, not realizing the insult in Nagi's sentence. Utau was shocked by her husband. Ikuto laughed and smiled.

"It really is like a family reunion." He said. They all laughed and nodded. Soon, the rest of the day flew by in what seemed like minutes. They all went home, except Kanari who was dragged back to the hospital by Llynne, and Amu was in Umai's room, putting her to sleep. Ikuto was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Did you have fun meeting your family? I bet you had fun playing with Uncle Kukai's cheeks, huh?" She asked quietly with a smile etched into her soft expression. Umai giggled. "Did you like Auntie Yaya? She acts just like you anyways." She teased. Amu continued to talk to her daughter about her 'family' as she rocked Umai back and forth in her arms. Once she was asleep, Amu headed to the kitchen and smiled as Ikuto greeted her.

"Is Umai asleep?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. She nodded and sighed before winding her arms around his neck.

"It was nice to have everyone over today... Umai looked like she was having a blast." She commeted and started to play with his hair. Ikuto chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah... I've never seen her that happy." He said.

"Me too. I'm glad we have a daughter like her..." She said softly. He smiled and nodded.

"We're lucky to have her... Just how I'm lucky to have you." He said and kissed her. She smiled against his lips and kissed back. It was short and sweet, both satisfied. "You know... I remember the night we-"

"Be quiet!" She shouted and shoved him away from her. He chuckled as he ruffled his hair and sat at the table, a blushing Amu following. No matter how many times Umai pinched Kukai's cheeks, they could never come close to Amu's blush around Ikuto. They sat and ate their dinner, Ikuto making random perverted commets causing Amu to blush like a strawberry.

...And that's way it should be. The way it will stay. Forever.

**~Happily Ever After... I Think~**

**Jewel: It's finally Done... (Sobs)**

**Amu: It was a nice story... At least I don't have to listen to Ikuto's pervertedness anymore.**

**Jewel: ...Well... I have an annoucement!**

**Ikuto: What the hell do you want?!**

**Amu: I was about to ask that... Just not as loud or angerily.**

**Jewel: THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL CALLED Tsukiyomi Umai!**

**Ikuto: ...I love you!**

**Jewel: No! Love Amu! (Shoves towards Amu)**

**Amu: What the-**

**Jewel: Please R&R if you want a sequel! Goodbye for now!**


End file.
